Vocaloid Angels
by Lisha Venus
Summary: Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo terbang ke atas awan dan bertemu dengan para bidadari!Apa yang terjadi? Wah, bisakah mereka kembali? Siapakah identitas asli ketiga ratu bidadari? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai semuanya, aku adalah author fanfic 'Miku's Life' tetapi cerita itu sedang ku edit jadi bisa saja masih sangat lama sampai saya meng-update-nya. Oh iya, saya membuat cerita ini karena terinspirasi dari pelangi yang bentuknya kayak selendangku yang ilang.**

**Diclaimer: Aku tidak memiliki Vocaloid sama sekali, aku hanya memiliki idenya.**

Len, Gakupo, dan Kaito sedang bermain di ladang rumput yang sangat luas. Ladang rumput itu adalah tempat mereka berkumpul karena di situ sangat adem, nyaman, dan tenang. Beda dengan di perumahan mereka.

"Gakupo, kita mau ngapain sekarang? Aku bosen." Ucap Len sambil tiduran di rumput.

"Hay, lihat deh ada pelangi yang sangat cantik." Ucap Gakupo sambil menunjuk ke pelangi yang berada di atas awan.

"Iya, pelangi itu bagaikan selendang." Ucap Kaito.

"Gimana ya rasanya berada di atas awan. Kira-kira kita ketemu sama bidadari yang cantik nggak?" Tanya Len.

"Haduh, pikiranmu cewek mulu sih. Mentang-mentang kamu itu playboy. Gimana kalau kamu bener-bener suka sama cewek?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Kalau itu terjadi, aku tidak akan makan pisang sama sekali selama setahun." Jawab Len.

"Oke, jangan kau lupakan perkataanmu tadi." Ucap Gakupo.

Selama mereka berdua berbincang-bincang, Kaito sedang memerhatikan pelangi tadi. Lalu, Ia mendengar seorang cewek dengan suara yang lembut dan manis berkata "Ayolah kemari. Ikutlah denganku ke atas awan. Bukankah kau penasaran dengan keadaan di atas awan?" Kaito langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut. Kedua temanya melihat tingkah laku Kaito dan mengira bahwa dia telah kehilangan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari, Kaito?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Kalian tidak dengar suara tadi?" Balas Kaito.

"Suara apa?" Tanya Len.

Kaito menjelaskan bahwa dia mendengar seseorang mengajaknya ke atas awan. Dia juga menjelaskan bahwa suara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan. Kedua temanya mengira bahwa Kaito telah diajak bicara dengan hantu tetapi Kaito menganggap suara tadi sebagai suara bidadari dari atas awan. Kedua temanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah mereka semua sudah pulang dan berada di atas tempat tidur masing-masing, mereka tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tetapi, Kaito mendapatkan mimpi yang membingungkan. Dia mendengar suara perempuan tadi. Saat Kaito membuka matanya, dia sedang di angkat, bagaikan tidak ada gravitasi di sekitarnya.

Setelah sekian lama, Kaito berada di suatu tempat yang hanya ada putih warnanya. Lalu, warnanya mulai menjadi ke pink-pinkan dan menjadi seperti sebuah perumahan. Kaito melihat ke sekitarnya dan dia langsung melihat kedua temanya yang sepertinya juga bingung dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Gakupo! Len!" Teriak Kaito sambil berlari menuju kedua temanya.

Gakupo dan Len melihat Kaito yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Yo, kita dimana ini, Kaito?" Tanya Len.

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan kepada kalian." Jawab Kaito.

"Apakah ini surga? Tunggu kalau begitu berarti kita sudah mati. Bagaiman kita mati? Seingatku tadi aku lagi tidur nyenyak di kasurku, kok bisa sampai ke sini ya?" Tanya Gakupo.

Lalu, seorang perempuan berambut panjang pink dan sayap yang besar menyambut mereka bertiga.

"Selamat datang, saya adalah Megurine Luka, Ratu Kedua, adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya perempuan tadi. Gakupo yang terkesan dengan kecantikanya, langsung memegang tangan Luka dan berlutut.

"Salam kenal, nama saya adalah Kamui Gakupo, saya ingin bertanya, apakah perempuan secantik dan seanggun dirimu ingin menjadi pasanganku?" Ucap Gakupo. Perkataan Gakupo langsung dibalas dengan pukulan yang keras, sampai-sampai Gakupo melayang.

"Ratu Kedua, jangan seperti itu ke tamu kita. Salam kenal, nama saya adalah Kagamine Rin, Ratu ketiga. Bolehkah saya tahu nama kalian?" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan pita putih yang diikat di kepalanya dan sayap yang lebih kecil daripada sayap Luka.

"Nama saya adalah Kaito Shion dan ini teman-teman saya, Kagamine Len dan Kamui Gakupo." Jawab Kaito yang diikuti dengan ucapan "Hai" dari teman-temanya.

"Baiklah, mari ikutlah kami ke istana kami." Ucap Luka. Ketiga laki-laki itu tidak mengerti apa-apa tetapi tetap saja mengikuti kedua perempuan itu.

Setelah sampai di istana, mereka disambut dengan perempuan-perempuan. Kadang, Len akan ketinggalan karena dia menggoda salah satu perempuanya terlebih dahulu. Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang tidur.

"Kalian bersih-bersih dulu di sini, lalu kami akan menjelaskan semuanya di ruang makan sambil sarapan dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang baju dan arah ke ruang makan karena semua itu sudah disiapkan." Ucap Rin, tetapi beda dengan saat pertama kali dia bicara, sekarang suaranya menjadi imut dan bersemangat.

Saat kedua perempuan itu ingin membalikan badan untuk pergi, Luka berhenti dan berkata "Oh, dan kalian jangan menyamakan kami dengan wanita manusia yang berada di bawah, kami adalah bidadari." Lalu mereka pergi.

Ketiga cowok tersebut tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena bagaikan mereka disihir, mereka melakukan perintah bidadari-bidadari itu. Setelah mereka selesai, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Permisi, saya adalah Meiko, bidadari penjaga yang akan mengantar para tamu ke ruang makan. Ketiga cowok itu keluar dengan memakai baju-baju yang formal. Kaito memakai baju berwarna biru, Gakupo ungu, dan Len coklat muda. Meiko mukanya memerah selama sedetik lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ketiga cowok tersebut mengikutinya, mereka hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya.

Saat mereka di ruang makan, semuanya terlihat sangat formal. Dari dinding ke lantai dan atap, semuanya sangat bersih dan formal. Tetapi, di meja yang lumayan panjang hanya diisi oleh dua bidadari. Padahal, meja tersebut bisa diisi oleh lebih dari dua puluh orang. Setelah mereka duduk, makanan dihidangkan, ada banyak sekali makanan yang dihidangkan.

Lalu, ada bidadari dengan sayap yang sangat besar, masuk ke ruangan. Bidadari tersebut memakai gaun panjang merah dan mukanya ditutupi oleh sebuah cadar pink. Bidadarinya melepaskan rambutnya yang sangat panjang itu terlepas dan menghiasinya dengan sebuah mahkota putih.

Semua bidadari membungkuk untuk menghormatinya. Saat bidadari tersebut sudah berada di sebelah kursi terbesar di meja, Luka dan Rin berdiri.

"Ratu Pertama." Ucap Luka dan Rin.

Bidadari yang disebut 'Ratu Pertama' itu menganggukan kepalanya dan Luka dan Rin pun duduk kembali. Saat Ratu Pertama duduk, Rin mulai berbicara "Mari kita sambut kedatangan tamu kita dengan hidangan sarapan yang lezat ini." Bidadari-bidadari yang berada di sisi ruangan mengatakan "Mari" secara bersamaan lalu mereka pergi.

Sekarang, Luka yang berbicara "Kaito Shion, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len, kalian telah terpilih oleh Ratu Pertama untuk datang ke dunia di atas awan ini untuk menyelamatkan dunia kalian dan dunia kami."

Rin melanjutkan Luka "Sesuatu telah membuat dunia kami tidak stabil, maka kami mohon pertolongan dan kerja sama kalian bertiga."

Ketiga laki-laki tersebut hampir pingsan karena percakapan kedua bidadari tersebut.

"Apa? Jadi maksudnya itu kita disuruh nyelamatin dunia?" Tanya Kaito.

"Memang itu yang tadi aku- ups, saya ucapkan." Jawab Rin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita yang dipilih?" Tanya Len.

"Seperti yang saya jelaskan tadi, kalian dipilih oleh Ratu Pertama." Jawab Luka.

"Bukan, maksudku itu, hanya kami bertiga yang disuruh nyelamatin dunia?" Tanya Gakupo lagi.

"Tidak, hanya saja ada yang sudah datang sebelum kalian dan ada juga yang belum datang." Jawab Rin.

"Jadi kita disuruh ngapain?" Tanya Len.

"Seperti yang kalian bisa lihat, Ratu Pertama belum mengatakan sepatah katapun dan Ratu Pertama juga memakai baju yang sangat tertutup. Ratu Pertama sedang sakit, kami meminta kalian untuk mencari cara untuk menyembuhkanya. Jika Ratu Pertama tidak sembuh-sembuh, maka dunia kami dan kalian akan hancur." Jelas Luka.

**A/N: Jadi, gimana? Ini aku tulis dari jam 2 sampai jam 3, aku ngantuk banget. Tapi, kayaknya aku nggak bakalan nge-update selama 2 minggu karena UAS. Mana aku juga kelas IX pula. Huh, pusing deh..**

**Ya udah, Review ya…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oke, aku kembali. Padahal aku masih ada ulangan IPA, tapi aku pingin cepet-cepet up-date. Oh, yang Miku's Life mau aku lanjutin sehabis aku selesai cerita ini. Makasih ya, Akihisa Funabashi dan Rein Yuujiro, kalian udah mau review cerita ini. Aku SANGAT senang, kalau aku bisa nyamperin kalian, aku bakalan ngasih kalian kue (aku pinter bikin kue lho!).**

**Disclaimer: Aku tidak mempunyai Vocaloid. Kalau Vocaloid memang punya aku, Gumi dan Gakupo akan ikut berada di konser.**

"Ratu Pertama, Ratu Kedua, Ratu Ketiga (A/N: Sayang Semuanya. Sorry, aku kepikiran lagu 1 2 3.)!" Meiko, bidadari penjaga, datang lalu membungkuk ke ketiga Ratu tersebut. "Leon dan Big Al sudah siap untuk pergi. Kami menunggu pendatang baru untuk bersiap-siap." Meiko memakai baju yang sangat berbeda. Tadi, dia memakai baju pelayan berwarna coklat tua. Sekarang, dia memakai baju armor yang mengkilap dengan pedang yang terikat di sebelah pinggulnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kalian bertiga harus ikut dengan Meiko untuk memakai armor kalian." Ucap Luka.

Setelah mereka bertiga memakai armor, Ratu Ketiga, Rin, datang. "Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Kagamine Len sebentar?" Tanya Rin. Gakupo dan Kaito mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kagamine Len kepada Rin dengan senyuman menawannya. Anehnya, Rin tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dan itu membuat Len sangat bingung.

"Tidak usah bingung kok, aku tidak tertarik kepada senyumanmu itu karena akukan kakakmu." Ucap Rin.

"Kakakku? Aku tidak mempunyai kakak. Aku anak tunggal. Saudara kembarku sudah meninggal saat dia lahir." Ucap Len.

"Haha, adikku yang malang, kau melupakan kakak kembarmu ini. Pikirlah, mukaku mirip denganmu, nama keluarga kita sama, dan kamu kehilangan saudara saat aku menjadi bidadari di sini." Jelas Rin. "Ini, aku datang untuk memberikanmu ini." Ucap Rin sambil memberikan Len sebuah kalung dengan sebuah huruf 'R' di tengah-tengahnya. Lalu, Rin keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Len yang sangat bingung.

Mari kita susul Kaito yang sepertinya sedang tersesat. "Ih! Ini istana buat berapa orang? Rasanya kayak jalan-jalan di satu kota." Kaito berjalan beberapa puluh langkah lagi. "Pintu pertama di lorong ini. Mungkin ini pintu keluarnya, mana mungkin pintu sebesar ini adalah pintu kamar." Ternyata, Kaito sangat salah.

Saat dia membuka pintu tersebut, dia berada di suatu kamar. Rata-rata semuanya berwarna merah mawar dan putih melati. Kaito masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Apakah engkau tersesat?" Sebuah suara bertanya di dalam kepalanya dan suara tersebut sangat mirip dengan suara yang dia dengar di ladang rumput kemarin.

Kaito melihat bahwa di atas kasur ada bidadari dengan sayap yang jauh melebihi king size bed miliknya. Bidadari tersebut memakai gaun tidur berwarna biru langit. Rambut biru kehijauan miliknya dibiarkan lepas. Mukanya mengingatkan Kaito kepada teman kecilnya yang dia telah lupakan.

"Aku adalah Ratu Pertama, tidak perlu takut, suaraku menggema di kepalamu karena aku menggunakan telepathy. Telepathy tidak menghabiskan tenaga sebanyak bicara. Diantara semua bidadari, hanya diriku yang bisa melakukan telepathy. Jadi, apakah kau tersesat?" Ratu Pertama tersenyum kepada Kaito.

"I-iya, aku tidak tahu dimana aku harus berkumpul." Ucap Kaito dengan malu.

"Ikut aku." Ratu Pertama bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan ke balkon yang lumayan luas. Kaito berdiri di sebelah Ratu Pertama lalu dia merasa didorong tetapi dia tidak jatuh, dia sedang berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Tanpa mengetahui apa-apa, dia langsung melakukan apa yang dilakukan yang lain.

Ratu Pertama tersenyum saat melihat tingkah laku Kaito yang langsung mengikuti sekitarnya. Tadi, dia mendorong Kaito lalu menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat Kaito berada di barisan paling belakang. Saat Ratu Pertama ingin tertawa, dia langsung merasakan sakit di jantungnya. Dia berjalan ke kasurnya dengan susah payah. Tetapi, saat Ratu Pertama baru saja berada di samping kasurnya, dia pingsan dengan kepalanya di atas kasur karena sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan sakitnya.

Miku pingsan tepat saat Neru, seorang bidadari penjaga, masuk ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya, Neru dan Gumi disuruh menjaga Ratu Pertama tetapi karena Gumi akan ikut bersama Meiko dan lainnya, Neru harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri dan itu sangat memakan waktu.

"Ratu Pertama!" Teriak Neru. Neru segera berlari ke samping Ratu Pertama. Neru mencoba untuk membangunkan Ratu Pertama dengan sihirnya tetapi sihirnya terlalu lemah. Neru langsung menelfon Haku lewat hp-nya (A/N: Kerenkan, Bidadari punya hp).

Belum sepuluh detik, Haku langsung berada di depan pintu kamar Ratu Pertama. Haku berjalan ke samping Ratu Pertama dan menggunakan sihirnya. Anehnya, Ratu Pertama tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dia tetap di posisi yang sama. Padahal, Haku adalah bidadari kesehatan, hampir tidak pernah Haku gagal menyembuhkan pasien.

"Gawat, Ratu Pertama tidak bangun. Cepat, panggil Ratu Kedua dan Ratu Ketiga!" Haku menyuruh Neru dengan muka yang sangat pucat. Jika Ratu Pertama tidak bangun, dunia bisa hancur

Tanpa menunggu sedetikpun, Ratu Kedua dan Ratu Ketiga sudah berada di dalam kamar. Luka menyuruh Haku dan Neru untuk menaruh Ratu Pertama di kasurnya. Luka memeriksa Ratu Pertama dengan muka yang serius. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan satu detilpun karena itu dapat menjadi kesalahan fatal.

"Sayap Ratu Pertama menjadi lebih layu dari biasanya. Kulitnya juga sangat pucat. Akan sangat susah jika kita ingin menyembuhkan Ratu Pertama dengan sihir. Kita hanya bisa menunggu para prajurit pilihan Ratu Pertama bisa menemukan obat untuk Ratu Pertama." Jelas Luka.

"Iya, untuk sementara, kita hanya bisa mengirim surat mengenai hal-hal yang kita perlukan." Ucap Rin.

Neru dan Haku keluar dari kamar Ratu Pertama. Rin dan Luka duduk di kedua sisi kasur Ratu Pertama. Mereka berdua sangat khawatir terhadap keadaannya Ratu Pertama. Luka mengelus rambut Ratu Pertama sedangkan Rin meletakan kepalanya di sebelah Ratu Pertama.

"Luka, Ratu Pertama tidak akan….mati…kan?" Tanya Rin.

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu, Rin. Ratu Pertama akan selamat." Ucap Luka dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin Ratu Pertama mati, dia selalu baik kepada semua orang. Dia adalah bidadari yang sangat kuat dan bijaksana. Apa yang dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan penyakit yang susah disembuhkan ini?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu tetapi Ratu Pertama tidak mungkin akan meninggalkan kita semua sebelum dia menemukan pengganti untuk gelar Ratu Pertama." Jawab Luka.

Meiko dan yang lainnya pergi ke dunia lain. Meiko telah dikasih bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk obat Ratu Pertama. Bahan-bahan tersebut berasal dari berbagai dunia dan bahan-bahan tersebut sangat susah untuk didapatkan. Meiko, Gumi, dan Aoki adalah bidadari yang memimpin para prajurit.

Walaupun semuanya adalah perempuan tetapi kemampuan mereka melebihi kekuatan maksimal manusia. Meiko, dia sangat pemberani dan sangat berbakat memakai pedang kesayangannya tetapi dia tetap mempunyai sifat feminim di dalamnya. Gumi, dia mempunyai pengelihatan yang dapat melebihi mata binatang apapun, dia paling bagus menyerang dari jarak jauh. Aoki, dia mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang sangat kuat, walaupun tidak dapat disamai dengan kekuatan sihir para Ratu, tetapi dia dapat menghancurkan sebuah gedung kantoran dengan beberapa pukulan sihirnya.

**A/N: Udah dulu ya, aku laper nih. Setengah hari di depan laptop tanpa makan sebutir nasipun. Ibuku juga lagi sakit jadi aku disuruh bersihin rumah deh. Oh ya, Aoki Lapis bukanlah seorang OC, melainkan seorang karakter dari Vocaloid 3. Cari saja di You Tube.**

**Penjelasan mini, sayap-sayap para Ratu tidak perlu ditekuk atau dilipat untuk kemana-mana. Sayapnya sudah cukup lembut untuk melewati rintangannya tanpa masalah. Jika sayap mereka ditekuk tanpa keinginan mereka, maka rasanya seperti tulangnya yang ditekuk.**

**Oke, cukup sampai disini dulu ya! Jangan lupa Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hai semua, aku senang sekali sekarang karena tadi pagi aku ekskul basket. Semoga aku nggak keluar dari alur cerita. Makasih udah review lagi ya, Rein Yuujiro. Baiklah mari kita mulai chapternya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids.**

"Kenapa kita mengikuti perintah para bidadari? Belum tentu mereka benar. Mungkin mereka hanya mempergunakan kita supaya kita menyembuhkan Ratu Pertama mereka. Belum tentu dunia kita akan hancur apabila Ratu Pertama itu mati." Ucap seorang cowok dengan santai. Dia adalah Mikuo, orang paling malas tetapi dia sangat ditakuti apabila dia sedang memegang sebuah senjata.

Aoki mendengar ucapan Mikuo dan langsung mengikatnya dengan sihirnya. "Jangan pernah engkau meragukan perkataan Ratu Pertama. Jika dia tidak ada kami tidak akan pernah ingin membantu para manusia di Perang Dunia." Ucap Aoki. Walaupun suaranya imut tetapi tatapannya sangat menakutkan. Dia melepaskan ikatannya dan kembali ke posisinya.

"Ratu Pertama adalah bidadari yang mendapat perintah langsung dari Tuhan (A/N: Ingat! Ini adalah fanfiction!)" Ucap Gakupo kepada Mikuo.

"Kamu tahu darimana?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Akukan dapat 95 di semua pelajaran yang berbau spiritual." Jawab Gakupo.

Kaito sedang memerhatikan Len yang sepertinya sedang ada masalah. "Ada apa Len?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Len balik, bingung dengan pertanyaan Kaito.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang menghadapi masalah. Mau ngasih tauin aku nggak?" Ucap Kaito.

Len terlihat ragu tetapi dia tetap saja menceritakannya. "Ini Kaito, Ratu Ketiga memberiku sebuah kalung rengan 'R' di tengah-tengahnya." Ucap Len sambil melihatkan kalung tersebut ke Kaito.

"Kalung ini adalah kalung yang diberi ibumu ke saudara kembarmu. Pertamanya sih aku kira bahwa nama Ratu Kedua itu hanya sama seperti nama saudara kembarmu." Kaito terpotong oleh Len.

"Maksudmu bagian 'Kagamine'nya?" Tanya Len.

"Bukan 'Rin Kagamine' adalah nama saudara kembarmu. Setelah dia meninggal, ibumu membuang kalungnya ke danau tidak begitu jauh dari rumah kita. Mungkin dia sangat sakit hati sampai dia ingin melupakan saudara kembarmu itu." Jelas Kaito. Lalu, Kaito teringat kepada seseorang yang dia telah lupakan. Dia ingat bahwa dia begitu sedih sampai rasanya seperti mau mati.

"Kaito!" Teriak Len, membangunkan Kaito dari pikirannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kaito dengan kesal karena dia telah dibangunkan dari pikirannya.

"Kok malah kamu yang marah? Aku dari tadi sudah memanggilmu tetapi kau tidak menyaut!"

"Kata siapa aku marah?"

"Kataku tadi, nggak denger ya?" (A/N: Hahaha, aku selalu ngakak kalo temen sekelasku kayak gini.)

Kaito langsung memasang muka kalah. Len hanya tersenyum dengan gembira. Tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka sudah sampai di tujuan mereka, Gua Naga Air. Mereka butuh mengambil sedikit bagian dari kuku naga dan air dari danau Naga Air.

Semuanya masuk dengan Meiko yang menjadi pemimpinnya. Gua tersebut sangatlah dingin dan gelap walaupun Aoki telah memakai sihirnya untuk membuat permata-permata bercahaya di sekelilingnya. Setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama, barulah mereka sampai ke bagian danaunya.

"Gumi, cari letak Naga Air." Perintah Meiko kepada Gumi

Gumi mencari letak Naga Air di sekitar danau dengan teliti. "Di sana!" Ucap Gumi sambil menunjuk ke bagian utara. Di sana, semuanya melihat sesuatu terbang ke arah mereka dengan sangat cepat. Saat jaraknya tinggal 100 meter baru yang lainnya dapat melihat jelas bahwa itu adalah Naga Air.

"Berpencar!" Teriak Meiko sambil berpencar.

Naga Air tersebut marah dan mulai mengejar Kaito. Naga Airnya melempar Kaito ke Danau.

"Tidak!" Teriak Len dan Gakupo.

"Meiko, alihkan perhatian Naga Air. Aku akan coba untuk menarik Kaito dari danau. Akan menjadi berbahaya jika dia terlalu lama di danau itu." Ucap Aoki Lapis

Meiko mengangguk "Kalian cobalah untuk memelani pergerakan Naga Air!" Perintah Meiko kepada yang lain lalu dia mulai menyanyikan sebuah nada yang semakin lama menjadi semakin tinggi. "Kalian dengarkan? Perlahan gerakan naga itu!" Perintah Gumi kepada yang lain. Semunya muli menyerang Naga Air tetapi Naga Air tersebut tidak merasakan sakit karena air dapat mengurangi suara yang masuk dan dia juga tidak dapat disakiti oleh benda padat. Naga Airnya mulai berjalan ke arah Meiko tetapi Meiko tetap meninggikan nada yang dia nyanyikan.

Aoki terbang ke arah tenggelamnya Kaito. Lalu, tanpa masuk ke dalam air, Aoki menggunakan sihirnya dan membentuk seutas tali yang makin lama makin panjang. Tali tersebut masuk ke dalam air dengan cepat dan menarik Kaito ke atas.

Kaito pun di bawa ke daratan. Walaupun matanya tidak terbuka tetapi dia masih bisa mendengar. Dia mendengar suara Meiko yang bagus yang mengingatkannya kepada teman kecilnya yang dia lupakan. Kaito hanya ingat bahwa suara teman kecilnya sangatlah bagus (A/N: Dasar BaKaito, hanya ingat bahwa suaranya bagus). Lalu, Kaito membuka matanya dan melihat Meiko sedang bernyanyi.

Aoki menutup Meiko dan Naga Air dengan sihirnya supaya suara Meiko hanya terdengar oleh Meiko dan Naga Air karena suara Meiko sudah mencapai ultrasonik yang dapat didengar oleh manusia (A/N: Ingat, Fanfic!) dan itu dapat merusak pendengaran manusia.

Naga Air tersebut mulai merasakan kesakitan karena walaupun dia adalah air, dia tetap seekor Airnya terjatuh dan Meiko stop bernyanyi.

Aoki menghampiri Naga Air dan mulai mengelusnya. Aoki mengangkat tongkatnya "Keluarkanlah sifat-sifat gelap dari Naga ini dan sucikanlah hatinya. Sebab, semua binatang berhak mempunyai hati yang suci." Lalu, Aoki mengayunkan tongkatnya ke kepala Naga tersebut dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang.

"Kenapa dia tidak melakukannya dari tadi?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Aoki tidak bisa menetralisi sifat Naga karena naganya masih aktif dan kuat. Aoki hanya bisa menetralisi sifat Naga jika naganya sedang lemah." Jawab seorang cowok dengan rambut abu-abu, bernama Piko.

Kaito bangun sambil mengusap kepalanya. Meiko menghampiri Kaito "Jangan banyak bergerak, air di danau itu beracun, jadi bisa saja kamu mati jika banyak bergerak." Ucap Meiko dengan nada yang santai.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana Ratu Pertama akan sembuh dengan air ini." Tanya Gakupo, muka Gumi dan Meiko langsung menjadi panik.

"A-air ini hanya beracun bagi…. Uh…. Manusia." Ucap Gumi terbata-bata yang membuat Gakupo sangat curiga.

"Ah, Kak Gumi memang suka bicara terbata-bata ya. Dari pertama kali aku ke sini Kak Gumi memang seperti itu." Ucap Aoki Lapis dengan senyuman yang sangat imut. Walaupun Aoki sudah mengatakan dua kalimat tersebut, Gakupo tetap merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

Kaito memperhatikan Meiko yang berada di sampingnya. Sayangnya dia hanya ingat sedikit bagian dari teman masa kecilnya. Tetapi, dia merasa bahwa dia sangat ingin menemukan teman masa kecilnya . Kaito merasa sangat pusing dan pingsan.

Di mimpinya, dia melihat dirinya saat dia masih kecil dan seorang perempuan dengan gaun putih yang muka dan rambutnya tidak kelihatan. Dia melihat dirinya saat masih kecil dan perempuan itu bermain dan bersenang-senang. Kaito merasa rindu kepada suasana ini, bagaikan suasana ini meninggalkan lubang di hatinya yang tidak akan sembuh.

Sebelum Kaito dapat melihat kelanjutannya, dia telah dibangunkan oleh seseorang.

"Kaito! Kaito! Ayo bangun!" Teriak Gakupo. Kaito merasa sangat kesal dan menonjok Gakupo sekeras mungkin di mukanya. Kaito sangat ingin melihat kelanjutan mimpinya itu, dia ingin sekali mengetahui hal yang sudah terlupakan olehnya.

**A/N: Oke deh, itu aja ya. Oh aku pingin nambah percakapan kecil dulu ya. Buat ngeramai-ramaiin. Ini tentang komentar guest of honour hari ini.**

**Kaito: Wah, aku benar-benar tidak berguna.  
>Aku: Iya, tapi kamukan hanya tidak berguna di chapter ini.<br>Kaito: Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana aku di chapter lain.  
>Aku: Uh… *Membaca ulang script* Kamu rata-rata menyebalkan dan menyusahkan.<br>Kaito: Apa *Mengambil script nya dariku dan membacanya* Iya kamu benar. Kenapa karakterku seperti ini?  
>Aku: Lihat waktunya, sudah saatnya untuk menyelesaikan percakapan ini. Read and Review!<br>Kaito: Huh, menyebalkan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hai, semuanya. Pertama-tama, aku mau bilang TERIMA KASIH kepada Rein Yuujiro yang udah mau nge-review di setiap chapternya. Di chapter ini tidak akan ada Kaito. Oh iya, aku juga udah selesai ulangan jadi aku bisa megang laptop lebih lama. Semoga aku bisa up date lebih cepat. Baiklah mari kita lanjutin ceritanya.**

Di istana, Ratu Pertama mulai terbangun. Dia melihat di sekitarnya dan merasakan sakit di bagian lehernya. Betapa terkejutnya Ratu Pertama saat dia melihat dirinya di kaca dengan luka yang sebesar genggaman tangannya di bagian kanan bawah lehernya. Tetapi, luka tersebut tidak mengalirkan darah segar. Luka itu bagaikan bagian yang busuk pada dirinya.

"Ratu Pertama!" Teriak Neru yang sedang mengantarkan obat untuk Ratu Pertama. Neru menghampiri Ratu Pertama dan memperhatikan luka Ratu Pertama. "Sejak kapan ada luka di sini? Tadi pagi aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Ucap Neru kepada dirinya sendiri dengan heran. "Ratu Pertama, anda istirahat saja. Saya akan panggil Haku." Ucap Neru sambil mengantar Ratu Pertama ke king size bed nya. (A/N: Kamarnya Ratu Pertama sangaaaaaaaat besar) Lalu, dalam satu detik, Neru telah mengirim Haku sms.

'Neru, sudahlah, tidak perlu memberatkan Haku. Kasihan, dia sudah tidak pernah mendapatkan waktu istirahat. Aku bisa mencoba untuk menymbuhkannya sendiri.' Ratu Pertama bertelepati ke Neru.

"Tidak bisa! Ratu Pertama tidak boleh memakai sihir. Bisa saja Ratu Pertama menjadi tambah lelah dan penyakitnya tidak bisa disembuhkan." Neru berhenti sejenak. "Jika Ratu Pertama" Mata Neru mulai memerah "Mati" Suara Neru mulai pecah "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Ratu Pertama adalah satu-satunya bidadari yang memang sangat cocok untuk memimpin bidadari yang lain. Jika Ratu Pertama tidak pernah ada, aku juga tidak akan berada di sini."

_*Flashback*_

_Neru dan Haku adalah bidadari yang gagal. Semua bidadari, kecuali para ratu, setuju untuk memusnahkan dari dunia ini. Sebab, mereka tidak mempunyai sayap dan juga kemampuan untuk melakukan apapun. Tetapi, saat mereka akan dimusnahkan, Ratu Pertama datang._

"_Ada apa di sini? Aku mendengar bahwa dua bidadari akan dimusnahkan dari dunia ini. Aku ingin mengetahui kedua bidadari tersebut dan sebab untuk pemusnahan mereka." Walaupun Ratu Pertama sudah mencoba untuk menutupi kekesalannya tetapi tetap saja keluar nada kesalnya._

_Para bidadari yang lain tidak langsung menjelaskannya kepada Ratu Pertama melainkan berbisik-bisik tentang siapa yang akan mengucapkannya. Lalu, Gumi berjalan ke depan dan menjelaskannya kepada Ratu Pertama._

"_Ratu Pertama, alasan kami untuk memusnahkan kedua bidadari tersebut adalah karena mereka sudah tidak memenuhi syarat bidadari. Mereka tidak mempunyai sayap dan tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk melakukan apapun." Jelas Gumi._

_Ratu Pertama melembutkan ekspresinya. "Gumi, itu bukanlah sebuah alasan untuk memusnahkan bidadari."_

"_Bukan? Tetapi bidadari terkenal dengan sayap dan kemampuan luar biasanya."_

"_Iya, tetapi itu baru kamu sudah mempelajarinya dari upacara yang dilakukan setiap pagi bahwa; Bidadari adalah makhluk wanita yang dibuat dari cahaya, mempunyai sayap yang memantulkan sifatnya, kecantikan yang melebihi wanita biasa, suara yang setara dengan putri duyung, kemampuan untuk membantu siapapun yang membutuhkannya, dan hatinya yang lebih suci dari hati makhluk lain; dan memusnahkan bidadari lain bukanlah sifat dari hati yang suci." Jelas Ratu Pertama "Bolehkah kau memperlihatkan kedua bidadari yang akan dimusnahkan?"_

_Gumi membawa kedua bidadari tersebut ke depan. Salah satunya berambut kuning panjang sedangkan yang satunya berambut abu-abu._

"_Lihatlah muka mereka, mereka sangat ketakutan. Tidaklah kalian malu atas perbuatan kalian itu? Walaupun mereka tidak mempunyai sayap dan kemampuan untuk melakukan apapun tetapi mereka tetaplah makhluk wanita yang dibuat dari cahaya."_

"_Tetapi, mereka tidak mempunyai suara yang setara dengan putri duyung. Bahkan, mereka tidak mempunyai suara." Ucap seorang bidadari._

"_Iya, mereka juga tidak mempunyai kecantikan yang melebihi wanita biasa. Lagipula, jika mereka tidak mempunyai sayap yang memantulkan sifatnya, berarti sifat mereka memang tidak bagus sampai-sampai sayap mereka tidak tumbuh." Ucap bidadari yang lain._

"_Kalian berdua tidak boleh mengejek bidadari yang lain. Tetapi apakah betul bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai suara?" Tanya Ratu Pertama. Beberapa bidadari menjawab 'Ya' secara bersamaan._

_Ratu Pertama berjalan menuju kedua bidadari yang akan dimusnahkan."Kalau begitu, akan aku berikan suara yang mirip dengan suaraku." Para bidadari yang lain sangat kaget atas ucapan Ratu Pertama. "Berikanlah kedua nyawa tak bersalah ini suara." Munculah enam cahaya yang sebesar genggaman tangan yang mulai mengelilingi Ratu Pertama secara cepat. " Suara untuk berbicara, bernyanyi, dan mengungkapkan isi hati." Dua dari cahaya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan masing-masing bidadari. "Suara untuk membebaskan mereka dari beban yang tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan tanpanya." Dua cahaya lagi masuk ke dalam tenggorokan mereka. "Suara yang mendekati suaraku, pembaca mantra ini." Dua cahaya yang terakhir masuk juga kedalam tenggorokan mereka. Maka, dengan selesainya pembacaan mantra ini, dapatlah mereka mengeluarkan suara sesuai mantra tersebut." Ratu Pertama menyelesaikan mantra dengan menepuk tangannya satu kali yang mengeluarkan suara yang kencang._

_Semua bidadari menunggu kedua bidadari tadi berbicara tetapi tidak ada yang keluar._

"_Mengapa kalian tidak berbicara?" Tanya Ratu Pertama. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuka sebuah pembicaraan. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Ratu Pertama kepada bidadari berambut abu-abu._

"_H-Haku, Haku Yowane." Ucap Bidadari berambut abu-abu. Semuanya terkagum-kagum karena bidadari tersebut dapat berbicara dan suaranya mirip dengan suaranya Ratu Pertama._

"_Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Ratu Pertama kepada bidadari berambut kuning._

"_Neru, Akita Neru." Ucap biadari tersebut._

"_Bagaimana dengan sayap mereka?" Tanya Gumi._

"_Sayap mereka bisa tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Mungkin karena kalian tidak ingin mengasih kesempatan kepada mereka, mereka tidak bisa memperlihatkan sifat mereka." Jelas Ratu Pertama. "Untuk mengingtkan kita ke hari spesial ini, aku akan memberi hiasan rambut untuk Neru dan Haku." Ucap Ratu Pertama dengan sangat gembira. Dia memberi Haku pita hitam dengan garis biru gelap dan memberikan Neru pita hitam dengan garis kuning gelap. "Kalian boleh memakainya dimana saja." Ratu Pertama memasang senyuman yang sangat manis._

_Haku dan Neru menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu karena Ratu Pertama telah memberikan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, memberikan mereka suara, dan sekarang memberikan mereka hiasan rambut yang cantik._

"_Kalian semua boleh balik sekarang." Ucap Ratu Pertama kepada yang lain dengan suara yang lembut._

_Semua bidadari pergi kecuali Haku dan Neru. "Ada apa?" Tanya Ratu Pertama kepada mereka berdua._

"_Uh, kami tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih kepadamu. Ratu Pertama." Ucap Neru._

"_Iya." Ucap Haku._

"_Tidak usah berterima kasih kok." Ucap Ratu Pertama._

"_Tetapi, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kami dapat lakukan kepadamu." Ucap Neru dengan mata memohon._

"_Iya, kami ingin pekerjaan pertama yang kami lakukan adalah sesuatu yang dapat membantu Ratu Pertama." Lanjut Haku._

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Haku menjadi bidadari kesehatan, kamu dapat membantuku dengan menyembuhkan banyak bidadari lalu Neru akan menjadi bidadari penjaga yang akan menjagaku?" Tanya Ratu Pertama._

"_Baiklah." Ucap Haku dan Neru._

_*Flashback end*_

Neru mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata "Karena Ratu Pertama yang membuatku berguna akan sesuatu" Neru menundukan kepalanya "Aku jadi diterima oleh bidadari yang lain." Air mata Neru langsung menjadi deras.

Ratu Pertama berjalan menuju Neru dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak ingin Ratu Pertama mati!" Tangis Neru sambil menguburkan mukanya ke pundak kiri Ratu Pertama.

'Jangan menangis, Neru. Aku akan mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mati.' Telepati Ratu Pertama kepada Neru.

Setelah Neru selesai menangis, Haku datang. "Ada apa, Neru?" Tanya Haku kepada Neru dengan nada biasa.

"Ada apa? Aku mengirimmu sms setengah jam yang lalu!" Teriak Neru.

"Tapi, kamu tidak bilang bahwa ini tentang Ratu Pertama! Kalau kamu bilang itu dari tadi, aku akan segera datang. Susah tahu keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Ada yang mau dibantuin yoga, ada yang flu, ada juga yang sakit gigi." Jelas Haku kepada Neru."Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

"Sini, lihat lehernya Ratu Pertama."

Haku memperhatikannya untuk beberapa saat."Sepertinya ini adalah bagian yang membusuk. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya secara langsung. Aku akan coba untuk membersihkannya sementara." Jelas Haku.

"Sementara? Kenapa kamu tidak menyembuhkannya saja?" Tanya Neru.

"Iya, sementara. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya karena sepertinya penyakit ini adalah kegiatan tubuh Ratu Pertama. Bagaikan tubuh Ratu Pertama memang ingin pembusukan ini terjadi." Jelas Haku sambil menggunakan sihirnya untuk membersihkan luka tersebut. "Tetapi, luka ini hanya bisa menjadi tambah parah. Semoga saja, obatnya sudah ditemukan sebelum itu terjadi."

"Oh, jadi begitu." Ucap Ratu Kedua dari pintu kamar Ratu Pertama. Dia dan Ratu Kedua telah mendengarkan semua penjelasan Haku.

"Ratu Kedua! Ratu Ketiga!" Ucap Neru dan Haku dengan nada kaget.

Ratu Kedua dan Ratu Ketiga memasuki ruangan dengan aura yang mengagumkan karena kecantikan mereka, baik kecantikan muka maupun kecantikan sayap. Neru dan Haku bangkit dan membungkuk kepada kedua ratu tersebut lalu Haku kembali membersihkan luka Ratu Pertama sedangkan Neru mulai membersihkan ruangan.

"Tidak usah setegang itu, tidak ada yang akan memakan kalian." Gurau Ratu Kedua.

"Iya, aku sudah kenyang kok." Ucap Ratu Ketiga dengan senyuman imut.

Kedua ratu tersebut duduk di masing-masing sisi Ratu Pertama. "Aku akan melanjutkannya dari sini, Haku. Terima kasih sudah membersihkan sebagian besarnya." Ucap Ratu Kedua dengan lembut.

Haku bangkit "Sama-sama, Ratu Kedua. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap Haku sambil membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Saya juga permisi dulu, bersih-bersihnya sudah selesai." Ucap Neru sambil membungkuk lalu pergi mengikuti Haku.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Luka juga sudah selesai membersihkan lukanya Ratu Pertama. "Wah, aku agak iri sama Ratu Pertama, jika hanya ada Ratu Pertama, pasti semuanya merasa tenang. Melainkan saat kita berada di sekitar Ratu Pertama, pasti suasana menjadi tegang." Ucap Rin sambil memainkan rambutnya Ratu Pertama.

"Ratu Pertama lebih banyak berhubungan sosial dengan bidadari yang lain sedangkan kita masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kita." Ucap Luka.

'Kalian berdua memang lumayan lama saat mengerjakan tugas.' Telepati Ratu Pertama kepada keduanya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita belum pernah mengetahui nama aslinya Ratu Pertama." Ucap Rin.

'Kalian ingin mengetahuinya?' Tanya Miku dengan telepati.

"Iya" Ucap Rin dan Luka.

'Kalau begitu, tunggu aku sembuh terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin mengasih tahui kalian dengan suaraku yang asli.'

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Ratu Pertama." Ucap Rin dan Luka bersamaan sambil membungkuk lalu pergi.

Ratu Pertama tiduran dikasurnya sambil memikirkan kegiatan-kegiatan yang biasanya sedang Ia kerjakan sekarang dengan senyuman. Tak lama kemudian, Ratu Pertama pun tertidur.

**A/N: Wah selesai juga ya. Saking senangnya diriku, sampai-sampai aku menulis 1.500 kata. Padahal nggak banyak-banyak banget. Oh iya, aku sengaja untuk tidak membuatnya begitu menyedihkan. Karena aku tidak bisa membuat cerita sedih.**

**Information mini: Bidadari hanya bisa mati apabila dimusnahkan atau sakit.**

**Oke, guest of honour hari ini adalah Neru!**

**Neru: Wah, memang tidak begitu menyedihkan ya.  
>Aku: Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu terlihat seperti kamu benar-benar sedih?<br>Neru: Diam kau! Lagian, akukan hanya acting. Aku sudah membaca naskahnya dan sepertinya peranku lumayan kecil.  
>Aku: Tidak apa-apa kok, kamu perannya bukan yang paling kecil, ada yang perannya itu bagaikan debu lewat.<br>Neru: Siapa?  
>Aku: Oh lihat, waktunya sudah habis. Tetapi aku akan mengasihtau inisial orang itu, M.<br>Neru: *Membuka contac list* Miku? Meiko? Megurine? Mew? Momo? Mikuo?  
>Aku: Liat aja nanti, orangnya nggak bakalan muncul di chapter lain. Review okay?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hai, semuanya. Aku barusan sembuh jadi baru bisa up date. Sorry buat semuanya yang udah nunggu, aku sungguh minta maaf. Makasih ya, Andra Zangestu udah nge-review walaupun bukan di chapter 4 dan Rein Yuujiro.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid sama sekali bukan kepunyaanku.**

3 minggu telah berlalu (A/N: Aku lupa bahan-bahannya waktu lagi sakit) Grup pencari obat telah mendapatkan semua bahan yang diperlukan. Banyak yang sudah dilewatkan oleh mereka. Ada beberapa yang dipulangkan ke istana.

Sekarang grup tersebut sedang beristirahat di dunia Ingatan. Setiap daun mengandung semua ingatan seseorang, baik yang masih diingat maupun yang sudah terlupakan. Jika seseorang memegang daun yang mengandung ingatannya, maka dia dapat memilih ingatan yang ingin dia lihat. Tetapi, peluang untuk mendapatkan daun yang mengandung ingatannya adalah satu banding seratus triliun. Sebab, ingatan-ingatan di hutan tersebuk bukan hanya ingatan-ingatan manusia. Melainkan ingatan-ingatan semua makhluk hidup selain tanaman.

"Enaknya istirahat di sini." Ucap Piko yang sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon bersama Mikuo, Len, dan Gakupo. Mereka adalah orang yang tersisa dari grup pencari obat, selain Meiko, Leon, Kaito, Aoki, dan Gumi yang sedang duduk di pohon yang lain.

"Iya, ini adalah planet yang paling tenang jika dibandingkan dengan planet-planet yang lain." Ucap Len sambil menggenggam kalung dari Ratu Ketiga, Rin. Sejak Kaito menjelaskan kalung tersebut kepada Len, dia selalu memakainya atau menggenggamnya karena dia tidak ingin menghilangkannya.

"Tetapi, planet ini tidak bisa mengalahkan bumi." Ucap Piko.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gakupo sambil mencoba untuk menyisir rambutnya yang mulai kusut.

"Ada Miki di sana." Ucap Piko dengan girang.

"Kalau aku lebih suka bersama bidadari di istana. Aku ingin mendengar suara Ratu Kedua yang lembut itu." Ucap Gakupo sambil memikirkan Ratu Kedua.

"Ah, aku sih dimana saja juga boleh, asalkan ada ceweknya." Ucap Len dengan santai.

"Dasar, padahal, rumahmu itu isinya cewek semua." Ucap Gakupo. "Kakakmu, Lily, tantemu, Lola, dan ibumu, Bu Ann. Memang kamu tidak bosan? Isi rumahmu juga pirang semua."

"Itulah sebabnya aku lebih suka keluar. Ceweknya pirang semua, bosan aku. Kalau di luarkan variasi." Jelas Len.

"Aku sih lebih suka di rumah. Banyak senjataku yang perlu di bersihkan." Ucap Mikuo.

Sedangkan di pohon yang lain, Meiko sedang mencoba untuk menghubungi istana. "Urgh, susah banget sih." Ucap Meiko sambil mencari sinyal untuk radionya. Radio tersebut berwarna biru langit dan bentuknya kotak sekecil hp blackberry.

"Coba hubungi Momo, biasanya dia gampang di hubungi." Ucap Gumi.

"Iya, Momo memang mengurusi komunikasi para bidadari." Ucap Aoki.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba." Ucap Meiko. Dia memasukan pin Momo dan memencet tombol hijau. Lalu, sebuah hologram muncul dari layar. Hologram tersebut adalah hologram Momo yang sedang berdiri dengan riang.

"Hai, Meiko! Ada apa?" Tanya Momo dengan riang.

"Akhirnya, ada apa dengan sinyalnya? Dari tadi aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi yang lain tapi gagal." Ucap Meiko.

"Tapi, radio yang kamu pakai, kan belum didaftar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan nomor asing menghubungi siapapun kecuali aku." Jelas Momo.

"Ya sudahlah, kami sudah mendapatkan semua bahannya, kami akan pulang dalam 2 hari." Jelas Meiko.

Momo terlihat lega "Untunglah, keadaan Ratu Pertama sudah memburuk. Tidak ada yang boleh ke kamar Ratu Pertama kecuali Ratu Kedua dan Ketiga, Neru dan Haku juga tidak boleh." Ucap Momo.

"Baiklah kami akan datang secepat mungkin." Ucap Meiko.

Mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mereka mencari tempat yang membuat para bidadari dapat menggunakan sihir portal karena sihir portal hanya dapat dilakukan di bagian planet yang mempunyai jalur ke planet yang ditujui. Jika portal dibuat di sembarang tempat maka portal tersebut akan menuju ke planet lain yang berbeda dari planet tujuan.

Aoki berhenti dan membuat sebuah portal. Saat Piko, Leon, dan Gumi telah masuk ke portal, sebuah komodo raksasa datang. Komodo tersebut berlari ke arah yang lain dan mengayunkan ekor panjangnya, ayunan tersebut melempar Gakupo, Len, Mikuo dan Aoki ke portal. Karena Aoki, pembuat portal, telah masuk ke dalam portal, maka portal tersebut menghilang.

"Tidak!" Teriak Meiko.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kaito.

"Pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Komodo ini bisa memusnahkan kita berdua dengan gampang." Jelas Meiko. Mereka berdua memperhatikan Komodo raksasa yang akan mengayunkan ekornya. "Ayo!" Teriak Meiko sambil menarik tangan Kaito dan berlari.

Mereka tetap dikejar oleh Komodo raksasa. Lalu, Meiko melihat sebuah gua di depan mereka walaupun sedikit jauh. Saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam gua, Meiko memukul mulut gua supaya komodo tersebut tidak dapat masuk.

Meiko menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan badan ke dinding gua. Meiko melihat muka kagetnya Kaito. "Ada apa?" Tanya Meiko.

"K-kuat sekali!" Teriak Kaito.

"Iya, itu karena sihirku adalah sihir kekuatan. Tetapi, sihir yang tadi kulakukan belum sekuat sihir para Ratu." Ucap Meiko sambil duduk.

"Kenapa para Ratu memilih manusia laki-laki untuk mencari obatnya Ratu Pertama?" Tanya Kaito sambil berjalan ke samping Meiko lalu Kaito duduk di samping Meiko.

"Bukan, Ratu Pertama meminta Ratu yang lain untuk memanggil manusia laki-laki pilihan ke atas awan." Jelas Meiko.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Ratu Pertama memilih manusia?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kamu banyak nanya, ya?" Tanya Meiko balik yang dibalas dengan senyuman konyol Kaito. "Aku tidak tahu alasan Ratu Pertama untuk memilih manusia. Padahal, bidadari-bidadari yang lain mempunyai sihir yang jauh lebih kuat dari pada manusia." Meiko berhenti sejenak. "Mungkin Ratu Pertama kangen dengan manusia."

"Kangen? Memang Ratu Pertama pernah bersama manusia?" Tanya Kaito.

"Pernah, sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Meiko terlihat kaget lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Kaito dengan curiga. Sebab, Kaito ingat bahwa dia kehilangan teman masa kecilnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Apakah hanya Ratu Pertama yang pernah hidup bersama manusia?" Kaito berharap Meiko juga pernah hidup bersama manusia karena selama tiga minggu ini, Meiko telah mengingatkannya dengan teman masa kecilnya.

Meiko terlihat seperti dia telah menyerah. "Sebenarnya, para bidadari tidak boleh mengatakannya."

Kaito memegang pundak Meiko dengan erat lalu menggoyangkannya dengan pelan. "Meiko, tolong. Aku harus mengetahuinya. Aku harus mengetahui teman masa kecilku yang hilang itu." Ucap Kaito dengan panik.

'_Teman masa kecilnya?' _Pikir Meiko. _'Mungkin, aku bisa memakai kesempatan ini.'_ Meiko memasang muka sedih palsunya. "Kamu sudah bertamu lagi dengan teman masa kecilmu." Ucap Meiko.

Kaito kaget dengan ucapan Meiko. Tanpa memikirkan ulang ucapan Meiko, Kaito memeluk Meiko dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu. Rasanya seperti aku akan mati saat engkau pergi." Ucap Kaito.

'_Kaito memang ceroboh, teman masa kecilmu sudah pasti Ratu hanya mengatakan bahwa dia telah bertemu lagi dengan teman masa kecilnya. Bukan berarti aku adalah orangnya. Lagi pula saat bidadari masih di bumi,hanya Ratu Pertama yang bisa berbicara dengan manusia secara langsung.' _Pikir Meiko dengan senyuman licik. _'Nyonya Gumi akan sangat senang saat mendengar kejadian ini.'_

**A/N: Haha, selesai juga. Waduh! Aku nggak bisa bangun buat PM besok kalau nggak tidur sekarang! Eh, nanti aja deh. Guest of honour hari ini adalah Momo Momone.**

**Momo: Wah, akhirnya aku muncul juga. Aku juga akan muncul di chapter lain kan?  
>Aku: Iya, kamu kan salah satu karakter favoritku.<br>Momo: Kebanyakan aku muncul untuk mengirim pesan. Eh, karakter yang perannya bagaikan debu lewat itu Miki kan?  
>Aku: Iya, aku tidak tahu karakter Miki, jadi aku bikin dia pacarnya Piko aja.<br>Momo: Lanjutin ceritanya!  
>Aku: Lah? Kok langsung ngomong itu tanpa alasan yang logis?<br>Momo: Ada alasan logisnya kok. Peranku di chapter selanjutnya lebih besar.  
>Aku: Baiklah, kalau begitu, Review ya semuanya!<br>Momo: Iya! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hai, semuanya. Makasih, Rein Yuujiro! Kamu reviewer-ku yang selalu nge-review semua chapter-ku. Maaf kalau chapter kemarin pendek, nggak sengaja.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Gumi, Aoki, Leon, Mikuo, Piko, Len, dan Gakupo sampai di lapangan istana bidadari. Momo dan Neru menyambut mereka bertujuh dengan senang hati. Gakupo, Mikuo, Len, Leon, dan Piko diantar ke ruang istirahat. Di sana, mereka bertemu dengan para laki-laki yang pulang saat pencarian obat untuk Ratu Pertama.

"Terus, kita ngapain?" Tanya Len.

Gakupo berdiri, "Aku tidak tahu tentang kalian tetapi aku akan mencari Ratu Kedua." Ucap Gakupo lalu dia berjalan keuar.

Gakupo berjalan mencari Ratu Kedua. Lalu, saat dia berada di depan pintu berwarna coklat, dia mendengar suara. Dia mengintip ke dalam dan melihat Gumi, Teto, Defoko, dan Momo. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Meiko.

"Meiko bisa diurusi nanti. Sekarang kita fokus saja ke rencana kita." Ucap Defoko.

"Iya, betul. Meiko sudah menyelesaikan perannya. Dia dan Gumi sudah mengambil racun untuk Ratu Pertama." Ucap Teto dengan santai.

"Tapi, Meiko bisa saja sedang dalam masalah yang besar. Di Planet Ingatan kan ada kerajaan Komodo Raksasa yang dapat memusnahkan seorang bidadari dengan gampang dan Kak Gumi sudah bertemu dengan salah satunya. Bagaimana jika Kak Meiko-"

"Cukup!" Teriak Gumi, memotong kalimat Momo. "Meiko akan baik-baik saja. Sihirnya adalah sihir kekuatan dan dia bersama Kaito, manusia yang bisa bertahan hidup walaupun dia berada di tengah samudra, jadi bisakah kamu diam?" Ucap Gumi dengan kesal. Momo menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih hati.

"Serius deh, dari semua bidadari yang ada di grup ini, kamu adalah bidadari yang paling menyusahkan." Ucap Defoko dengan dingin. Momo hanya diam di tempat, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita kembali membuat rencana untuk memasuki racun daripada mengurusi Momo." Ucap Teto yang sedang duduk sofa sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Gumi. Gumi mengangkat sebuah peta untuk istana bidadari dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Teto dan Defoko berjalan menuju meja sedangkan Momo tetap diam di tempat. "Ratu Kedua dan Ratu Ketiga akan membuat obatnya di ruangan ini." Gumi menunjuk ke satu kotak di lantai dua.

"Kita hanya mengasih bahan untuk obatnya dan bukan bahan untuk racunnya jadi kita masih harus memasukan bahan untuk racun tersebut ke obatnya untuk mengubah obatnya menjadi racun." Ucap Teto.

"Iya, tetapi kalau berbicara jangan muter-muter dong." Ucap Gumi sambil menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi dahinya dan tangan kirinya untuk menahan tangan kanannya. Teto hanya memakai senyuman konyolnya. Gumi kembali berdiri dengan tegak, "Memasukan bahan racunnya gampang tetapi masalahnya, Ratu Kedua dan Ratu Ketiga tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk. Ada yang mempunyai ide?"

"Tidak semua bidadari dilarang masuk." Ucap Defoko sambil membaca sebuah dokumen.

"Iya, tadi aku menempelkan sebuah camera kecil di salah satu sudut ruangan yang sedang dipakai Ratu Kedua dan Ratu Ketiga beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Teto. "Momo, perlihatkan kejadian 45 menit yang lalu!" Perintah Teto.

Momo mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukan sebuah layar tipis. Layar tersebut menunjukan Aoki Lapis berjalan ke dalam ruangan bersama Ratu Kedua. "Sepertinya Ratu Kedua sudah sangat mempercayai Aoki." Ucap Teto.

"Aoki sudah dipilih oleh Ratu Kedua sebagai penggantinya. Sihirnya sangat kuat meskipun dia baru satu bulan di sini." Ucap Defoko sambil memperlihatkan dokumen tentang Aoki Lapis ke Gumi. "Aoki adalah bidadari yang paling kuat sihirnya jika ketiga ratu tidak dihitung. Aoki akan mengambil dan mengasih ramuan obat ke Ratu Pertama."

"Tetapi pengalaman Aoki dalam bersosialisasi sangatlah sedikit. Dia akan memercayai siapapun apapun alasannya." Ucap Gumi dengan senyuman licik. " Aku akan mengurusinya sendiri. Dimana bahannya?" Defoko memberikan Gumi air dari danau naga air dan darah gurita mutiara.

Di luar Gakupo dengan cepat lari sebelum Gumi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Gumi tanpa menyadari apapun, berjalan menuju lantai kedua dan bertemu dengan Aoki. "Aoki!" Panggil Gumi.

"Oh, Kak Gumi. Ada apa?" Tanya Aoki dengan muka tidak bersalahnya.

"Ini, a..aku disuruh R…ratu Ke..dua untuk memberimu ini. Katanya ini h…harus di..masukan ke obat." Ucap Gumi dengan muka polosnya.

"Oh, baiklah, terima kasih, Kak Gumi." Ucap Aoki, menerima bahan-bahannya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan pembuatan obat.

"Terlalu gampang." Ucap Gumi saat Aoki sudah tidak dapat mendengarnya lagi lalu pergi.

Di dalam ruangan pembuatan obat, Aoki sedang memasukan bahan-bahan yang dikasih Gumi. Lalu, sahabat Aoki muncul dari salah satu sudut ruangan. "Berhenti." Ucap sahabat Aoki dengan suara yang dingin.

"Momo?"

"Bahan-bahan yang diberi Gumi adalah racun."

"Apa? Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Kamukan bidadari yang mempunyai sihir terkuat selain ketiga ratu, netralisi racun itu." Ucap Momo dengan tenang sambil berjalan ke Aoki.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu mantra untuk menetralisi obat. Jika mantra yang diucapkan salah maka itu dapat membuat bencana." Ucap Aoki dengan cemas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus membantu. Mantra baru memang sangat susah dilakukan." Momo mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Apa itu?"

"Mantra untuk menetralisi racun. Racun akan ternetralisi tetapi aku tidak yakin tentang obatnya. Bisa saja obatnya ikut ternetralisi dan tidak bisa menyembuhkan Ratu Pertama." Ucap Momo dengan sedikit cemas. "Mantra ini juga sangat susah dan membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup besar."

"Kenapa kita tidak meminta Ratu Kedua dan Ratu Ketiga untuk membacanya? Jika mantra seperti itu gagal maka bisa saja ramuannya menjadi gagal juga." Ucap Aoki.

"Tidak, jika salah satu ratu membacanya maka obatnya benar-benar akan ternetralisi. Mantra ini tidak perlu seratus persen berhasil karena kita masih membutuhkan obatnya. Kamu akan membaca mantra penetralisi racun dan aku akan mencoba untuk menahan obatnya." Jelas Momo.

"Tetapi, bukankah menahan kandunan yang sudah tercampur dengan kandungan lain sangatlah susah bagi bidadari biasa?" Tanya Aoki.

"Tidak, aku bukan hanya bidadari biasa. Aku adalah pengganti Ratu Pertama. Melakukan hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak susah untukku." Ucap Momo dengan bangga.

"Baiklah, mari kita coba." Ucap Aoki.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, Gakupo menabrak Ratu Kedua. Gakupo dengan cepat berdiri dan menawarkan Ratu Kedua tangannya. "Maafkan aku, Ratu Kedua."

Ratu Kedua menerima bantuan Gakupo untuk berdiri. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Tetapi, mengapa kamu berlari tadi?" Tanya Ratu Kedua.

"Gumi akan menipu Aoki untuk memasukan racun ke obat Ratu Pertama." Jelas Gakupo dengan panik.

"Apa!" Teriak Ratu Kedua.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ratu Ketiga yang barusan mendengar teriakan Ratu Kedua.

"Gumi akan meracuni Ratu Pertama."Ucap Ratu Kedua dengan panik.

"Kita harus menemui Aoki dengan cepat." Ucap Gakupo. Mereka bertiga langsung berlari menuju kamar Ratu Pertama.

"Ada apa dengan Aoki?" Tanya Ratu Ketiga sambil berlari.

"Dia adalah orang yang akan mengasih obatnya ke Ratu Pertama tetapi jika obat itu diracuni maka Ratu Pertama akan diracuni juga." Jelas Ratu Kedua.

Mereka melihat Aoki di depan pintu Ratu Pertama dengan secangkir ramuan obat di tangannya. "Aoki!" Panggil Ratu Kedua.

Aoki membungkuk, "Ratu Kedua, ada apa?" Tanya Aoki dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ramuan itu sudah teracuni." Jawab Ratu Kedua.

Aoki meneteskan setetes air mata. "Ada apa, Aoki?" Tanya Ratu Ketiga.

"Mo…Momo, telah dimus…nah…kan."Ucap Aoki sambil meneteskan air matanya dengan deras. Aoki duduk dengan lututnya dilipat dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa? Oleh siapa?" Tanya Ratu Kedua.

Aoki menggelengkan kepalanya, "A…aku tidak tahu." Ucap Aoki. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, "Ada tiga bidadari. Mereka samua memakai jubah panjang dan topeng. Tetapi sepertinya Momo mengetahui mereka." Jelas Aoki dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

Gakupo masuk ke dalam kamar Ratu Pertama, "Lalu, dimana keberadaan Ratu Pertama?" Tanya Gakupo. Aoki menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia tidak tahu.

"Ini adalah masalah yang sangat besar. Kita kehilangan Ratu Pertama dan penggantinya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Ratu Kedua.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ratu Pertama adalah bidadari yang mengatur semua yang ada di sini. Jika tempat ini masih ada maka Ratu Pertama masih hidup. Tetapi, belum tentu hidupnya akan panjang." Ucap Ratu Ketiga, badannya merinding tanda ketakutan.

Gakupo menemukan sebuah bulu putih bersih di atas kasur Ratu Pertama. "Apa ini?" Tanya Gakupo sambil mengangkat bulu tersebut.

"Itu adalah tanda kematiannya Momo Momone. Salah satu bulu dari sayapnya akan tertinggal setelah seorang bidadari dimusnahkan." Jelas Ratu Kedua.

Gakupo berjalan ke arah Aoki yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Ratu Kedua. "Ini." Ucap Gakupo setelah mengasih Aoki bulu tanda kematian Momo. "Lebih baik kau memegangnya."

Air mata Aoki menjadi semakin deras. "Momo!" Tangis Aoki sambil memegang erat bulu tanda kematian Momo. "Jangan pergi!"

**A/N: Oke, kita selesain chapter ini di sini. Kasihan Aoki, sahabatnya telah dimusnahkan. Padahal Momo adalah satu-satunya teman yang dia punya karena mereka berdua adalah bidadari yang akan menggantikan para Ratu. Oh iya, aku belum ngeluarin pengganti Ratu Ketiga ya? Penggantinya dari Vocaloid ketiga lho. Baiklah, guest of honour chapter ini adalah, Aoki!**

**Aoki: Halo semuanya.  
>Aku: Aoki, kamu kasihan sekali di chapter ini.<br>Aoki: Iya, sahabat dan temanku satu-satunya sudah dimusnahkan.  
>Aku: Kamu ada peran lagi lho di chapter selanjutnya.<br>Aoki: Iya, aku sudah baca naskahnya.  
>Aku: Kalau begitu, siap-siap untuk menangis lagi.<br>Aoki: Baiklah, Review ya semuanya!  
>Aku: Betul sekali!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hai semuanya! Maaf aku belum up date, aku cuma bisa menulis cerita ini di laptop jadi harus rebutan deh. Aku sudah mengirim PM kepada semuanya yang nge-review aku kecuali buat yang nge-review aku tanpa akun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid no matter how bad I want it.**

Aoki, Ratu Ketiga, Ratu Kedua, dan Gakupo berada di ruangan lain. Aoki sudah merasa lebih tenang karena mantra yang dibacakan oleh Ratu Kedua. Gakupo, Ratu Kedua, dan Ratu Ketiga menunggu Aoki, yang sedang memegang erat bulu tanda kematian Momo, untuk menceritakan kejadian di kamar Ratu Pertama.

"Momo dan aku berhasil menetralisi racun tanpa menghilangkan obatnya." Ucap Aoki, menceritakan kembali kejadiannya.

_*Flashback On* (A/N: Flashback ini adalah Aoki's POV karena dia yang menceritakannya)_

"_Kita berhasil!" Ucapku dengan riang._

"_Haha, iya. Sekarang mari kita antarkan obat ini ke Ratu Pertama." Ajak Momo kepadaku._

"_Mari!" Ucapku dengan riang._

_Kami berjalan menuju kamar Ratu Pertama. Momo mengetuk pintunya sedangkan aku memegang obatnya. Kami langsung masuk karena Ratu Pertama tidak bisa menjawabnya. Betapa terkejutnya kami saat mereka lihat Ratu Pertama tidak ada di dalam kamarnya melainkan tiga bidadari yang berjajar rapih dengan jubah panjang dan topeng yang menutupi setengah mukanya._

"_Siapa kalian dan apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku dengan marah._

_Bidadari yang tengah melangkah ke depan. "Kami adalah bidadari dan kami di sini untuk Ratu Pertama."_

"_Aku menanyakan nama kal-" Kalimatku dihentikan oleh Momo._

"_Dimana Ratu Pertama?" Tanya Momo kepada ketiga bidadari dengan nada yang dingin._

"_Jangan tanya ke kami, dia sudah hilang." Ucap bidadari yang berada di paling kanan._

"_Momo, bisakah kami berbicara denganmu sebentar?" Tanya bidadari yang paling kiri._

_Momo membalikan badannya sehingga berhadapan denganku. "Momo?" Tanyaku, bingung dengan keadaan._

_Momo memelukku dan mengatakan, "Jika aku tidak keluar dalam lima menit," Momo tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

"_Jika Momo tidak keluar dalam lima menit, itu artinya dia sudah dimusnahkan." Ucap bidadari yang paling kanan dengan santai._

_Aku kaget, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Momo melepaskan pelukannya dengan ekspresi yang sedih. "Lebih baik kamu keluar sekarang." Ucap Momo dengan lembut._

_Aku keluar dan menunggu Momo keluar sambil menghadap ke pintu kamar Ratu Pertama. 'Semoga Momo akan baik-baik saja' harapku. Aku mendengar beberapa suara tetapi aku tidak mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut._

_Sudah empat menit dan empat puluh delapan detik aku menunggu, aku mulai merasa takut. Lalu aku mendengar teriakan Momo. "Momo!" Panggilku, khawatir akan keadaan sahabatku. "Momo!" Panggilku lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tidak lama kemudian, aku mendengar Ratu Kedua memanggilku._

_*Flashback Off* (A/N: Kembali ke Normal POV)_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dan keberadaan Ratu Pertama, maaf." Ucap Aoki sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Ratu Kedua meletakan tangannya ke pundak Aoki. "Tidak apa-apa, kamu masih hidup saja sudah cukup." Ucap Ratu Kedua dengan senyuman yang lembut.

Aoki adalah bidadari favorit Ratu Kedua. Sejak Aoki datang ke istana, Ratu Kedua sudah memberinya perhatian tambahan. Ratu Kedua selalu mengajarkan Aoki mantra-mantra di waktu luangnya. Saat pemilihan pengganti ketiga ratu, Ratu Kedua langsung memilih Aoki sebagai penggantinya. Ratu Kedua sudah menganggap Aoki sebagai adiknya walaupun Aoki tidak membalas perasaan Ratu Kedua.

"Iya, walaupun tidak ada Ratu Pertama dan penggantinya tetapi tetap saja keberadaanmu penting." Ucap Ratu Ketiga.

Tidak lama kemudian, SeeU datang dengan Yuzuki Yukari. "Ratu Ketiga, SeeU sudah menyiapkan teh. " Ucap SeeU, membawa sebuah nampan lebar dengan satu pot cantik dan enam cangkir yang tidak kalah cantiknya. "Yuzuki membantu SeeU membuatnya. Pasti rasanya jauhh lebih enak. Yuzuki kan pintar sekali membuat teh."

Mereka semua meminum tehnya tanpa suara. Aoki sedih, memikirkan sahabatnya yang sudah pergi. Ratu Kedua ikut sedih karena bidadari favoritnya sedih. Gakupo tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena dia merasa bahwa dia tidak dibutuhkan. Ratu Ketiga sedih karena Ratu Pertama menghilang. SeeU, pengganti Ratu Ketiga, hanya diam saja untuk menghormati yang lain. Yuzuki, karena tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya meminum tehnya tanpa suara.

Di dunia ingatan, Meiko dan Kaito sedang menunggu bantuan. Komodo raksasa dari sebelumnya sudah pergi. Mereka sudah bisa keluar masuk gua dengan gampang karena Meiko sudah membuka mulut gua. Kaito senang karena dia merasa bahwa dia sudah menemukan teman masa kecilnya.

Meiko bangun lebih dahulu seperti biasanya. Di luar, langit masih gelap dan suasana masih sepi. Meiko keluar dari gua dan pergi ke sungai yang lumayan jauh dari gua tersebut. "Wah, sungainya jauh lebih bagus saat pagi hari!" Ucap Meiko, setengah teriak. Meiko mencuci mukanya dengan senang. Lalu, dia merasa sedikit pusing, "Mungkin, aku sudah terlalu lama di sini." Ucap Meiko, mengira bahwa pusing tersebut tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Kaito bangun dengan muka yang sangat pucat. Dia keluar dari gua dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan. Sepertinya, Kaito sedang mencari sesuatu karena dia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tanpa disadarinya, Meiko sudah berada di belakangnya, "Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Meiko.

Kaito membalikan badannya dengan kaget, "Meiko, sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" Tanya Kaito balik.

Meiko hanya memberinya sebuah senyuman. "Ikuti aku." Perintah Meiko sambil berjalan di depan.

Kaito mengikuti perintah Meiko; setelah berjalan sebentar, mereka berdua sudah berada di depan gerbang yang sangat besar. Meiko membuka gerbang tersebut dengan gampang. Kaito mengikuti Meiko; betapa terkejutnya Kaito saat melihat komodo raksasa di sekelilingnya.

"Meiko, kenapa ada banyak sekali komodo raksasa?" Tanya Kaito, merasa takut dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Meiko tetap memberinya sebuah senyuman. Lalu, Meiko dengan perlahan berubah menjadi komodo raksasa. 'Tidak perlu takut, kami tidak akan memakanmu.' Ucap komodo raksasa tersebut.

Kaito menyadari sesuatu, "Telepati? Kalian berkomunikasi menggunakan telepati?" Tanya Kaito dengan curiga. "Aku kira hanya Ratu Pertama yang bisa menggunakan telepati."

'Kamu memang tidak memerhatikan kalimat yang diucapkan yang lain, ya? Ratu Pertama mengatakan bahwa diantara semua bidadari, hanya dia yang bisa menggunakan telepati. Bukan berarti tidak ada makhluk lain yang bisa melakukannya.' Telepati komodo raksasa tersebut. 'Oh, saya adalah ketua para komodo raksasa.'

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?" Tanya Kaito, sudah tidak takut dengan komodo raksasanya.

'Kami hanya ingin memberi tahuimu bahwa Ratu Pertama telah ditangkap oleh-'

"Tiga bidadari." Ucap Kaito, memotong kalimat ketua komodo raksasa.

'Oh, kamu sudah tahu?' Tanya ketua komodo raksasa.

"Tadi malam, aku memimpikan seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Ratu Pertama. Ratu Pertama diikat erat dengan cincin-cincin yang sepertinya tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Lalu, tiga bidadari datang dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sepertinya tidak disukai oleh Ratu Pertama karena mukanya langsung berubah menjadi sangat pucat." Jelas Kaito.

'Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kamu sudah di istana, memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk menyelamatkan Ratu Pertama.'

"Aku tidak tahu cara untuk membuat portal. Lagipula, mengapa harus aku yang menyelamatkan Ratu Pertama?" Tanya Kaito, sedikit kesal.

'Kamu tidak ingat saat Ratu Pertama datang ke bumi?'

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

'Aku tidak bisa mengsih tahuimu.'

"Kalau begitu, jangan membuatku penasaran dong!" Teriak Kaito, kesal atas kelakuan ketua komodo raksasa.

Ketua komodo raksasa berjalan ke hutan dengan Kaito di belakangnya. "Eh, bisa nggak kamu berubah ke wujud lain?" Tanya Kaito, terganggu jika dia berjalan di belakang sebuah komodo raksasa.

Ketua komodo raksasa dengan perlahan berubah menjadi Kaito tetapi berwarna merah. "Kenapa kamu berubah menjadi diriku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bertanya." Ucap ketua komodo raksasa.

"Baiklah, Ketua Komodo Raksasa. Eh, aku panggil kamu Akaito saja ya?"

"Terserah," Ucap Akaito dengan kesal, "BaKaito." Tambah Akaito dengan pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat Kaito dan Meiko berpisah dengan lainnya. Akaito membuka sebuah portal. "Silahkan kembali ke istana." Ucap Akaito.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Meiko?" Tanya Kaito.

"Jika dia ikut, maka keadaan akan menjadi lebih parah."

"Tidak, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan teman masa kecilku-"

"Dia adalah salah satu bidadari yang melawan Ratu Pertama." Ucap Akaito, sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Kenapa kamu tidak bisa melihatnya." Akaito berhenti sejenak. "Baiklah, portal ini akan tertutup saat satu manusia dan satu bidadari sudah memasukinya. Jangan beri tahu bidadari itu bahwa yang membuat portal ini adalah aku." Ucap Akaito lalu Ia meninggalkan Kaito.

"Kaito!" Kaito mendengar Meiko memanggilnya. "Portal ini muncul dari mana?" Tanya Meiko.

"Aku menemukannya." Ucap Kaito dengan polos.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kamu tunggu? Ayo kita masuk ke portalnya." Ucap Meiko sambil memasuki portalnya dengan Kaito di belakangnya.

Yuzuki sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di taman. Taman adalah tempat favoritnya karena Yuzuki sangat menyukai bunga-bunga yang ditanam oleh para bidadari. Saat Yuzuki berdiri, dia mendengar sesuatu jatuh di belakangnya. Yuzuki membalikan badannya dan melihat Meiko dan Kaito. "Kak Meiko? Kak Kaito?"

"Iya, ada apa?" Ucap Meiko setelah mendorong Kaito supaya dia bisa duduk.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyakinkan diriku saja." Ucap Yuzuki sambil pergi berjalan-jalan di taman.

"Anak itu, dari pertama kali dia disini, dia selalu cuek kepada yang lain." Ucap Meiko dengan nada pasrah.

**A/N: That's all, sorry if it is too short. Guest of Honour di chapter ini adalah, Yuzuki Yukari.**

**Yuzuki: Hai semuanya! Aku sangat senang karena aku sudah muncul di cerita ini.  
>Aku: Kalau dilihat-lihat, kamu memang seperti kelinci.<br>Yuzuki: Itu bukan topiknya.  
>Aku: Baiklah, apakah kamu sudah membaca naskahnya? Kamu akan menjadi salah satu karakter yang penting.<br>Yuzuki: Iya, tapi kenapa di chapter ini aku pendiam.  
>Aku: Aku belum pernah baca cerita yang ada kamunya, jadi nggak tahu gambarannya.<br>Yuzuki: Baiklah, kamu ingin kembali membaca manga Nodame Cantabile kan?  
>Aku: Iya, Review ya semuanya!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hai semuanya, aku lupa untuk mengatakan bahwa para komodo raksasa bisa berubah wujud. Okay, aku sudah mengirim balasan ke semuanya yang sudah me-review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Semua laki-laki sudah diberi kamar. Satu kamar berisi dua orang. Len berada di kamar yang sama dengan Momotaro Momone. Menurut Len, Momotaro adalah orang yang sangat aneh. Sebab, dia selalu memakai baju butler dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya di dapur. Momotaro juga mengalahkan masakannya para bidadari saat mencari obat untuk Ratu Pertama.

Pagi ini, Len bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Dia sangat kaget saat dia melihat Momotaro berdiri di samping kasurnya dengan senyuman dan kue bertingkat yang diselimuti oleh krim yang berwarna pink di tangannya.

"Pagi, Len." Sapa Momotaro dengan senang.

"Uh, pagi. Ada apa, Momotaro? Kenapa kamu terlihat sangat senang?" Tanya Len.

"Tadi pagi, aku ke dapur dan menemukan banyak sekali strawberry. Jadi, aku membuat kue strawberry. Cobalah!" Jelas Momotaro.

"Baiklah-"

"Momotaro." Panggil Taya Soune sambil membanting pintunya. Taya sedang tersenyum tetapi matanya mengatakan bahwa dia sedang marah. "Kamu memakai semua strawberry-nya, ya kan?" Tanya Taya dengan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Eh, Taya. Hari yang indahkan?" Tanya Momotaro, mengganti topik karena dia sangat takut jika Taya marah.

"Jangan kau ganti topiknya." Senyuman Taya mulai menghilang dan berubah menjadi cemberut. "Tadi itu ada satu keranjang penuh strawberry. Kau kemanakan strawberry-nya?"

"Eh, ini." Momotaro memperlihatkan kuenya. "Aku membuat kue tingkat dengan isi strawberry." Ucap Momo dengan ragu.

Taya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau daging dan berjalan mendekati Momotaro. "Wah, Taya, jangan mendekat! Tidak!" Teriak Momotaro saat Taya mengayunkan pisau daging tersebut sambil menutup matanya. Ternyata, Taya telah memotong kuenya menjadi setengah.

Taya mengeluarkan sebuah piring besar dan mengambil satu bagian kuenya. "Itu bagianmu." Ucap Taya sambil berjalan keluar.

Momotaro melihat bagiannya, "Tapi, yang bikin kuenya kan aku." Ucap Momotaro dengan sedih. Momotaro memutar badannya, "Ayo Len kita," Momotaro tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Len sudah tidak berada di kasurnya. Momotaro memutar-mutar kepalanya, "Len?"

Sementara itu Len sedang berjalan di lorong dengan muka bosan. Dia keluar dari kamar saat Taya dan Momotaro sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka. "Len!" Panggil Kaito.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Len dengan santai.

"Ada apa? Aku sudah kembali." Ucap Kaito dengan girang.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Len dengan santai.

"Kamu, kenapa berjalan di lorong dengan baju tidurmu?" Tanya Kaito.

Len melihat pakaian yang sedang Ia pakai, "Salahilah kedua cosplayer itu." Ucap Len sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya yang mengarah ke kamarnya. "Mengapa aku harus sekamar dengan orang aneh itu?" Tanya Len. "Seumur hidupku, belum pernah aku bertemu dengan orang yang lebih aneh darinya." Len stop sebentar untuk melihat Kaito dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, "Aku ambil kembali perkataanku."

"Kenapa? Memang aku lebih aneh dari butler itu?" Tanya Kaito.

Len mengabaikan pertanyaan Kaito dan melanjutkan perjalannya. "Mengapa aku harus dikelilingi oleh orang aneh." Len berjalan menuju kamarnya Gakupo dan Piko. "Gakupo, aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya." Ucap Len sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandinya Gakupo tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Ada apa dengan Len?" Tanya Gakupo kepada dirinya. Lalu, dia melihat Kaito di pintu yang masih terbuka. "Kaito! Kapan kamu datang ke sini?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Wow, kau lebih bersemangat bertemu denganku dari pada Len." Ucap Kaito sambil berjalan ke dalam. "Belum lama aku sampai, aku disuruh ke kamarnya Hibiki Lui. Dia itu yang seperti cewek itu kan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ah, aku ingat dia. Dia anak umur dua belas tahun yang bisa melumpuhkan bagian tubuh monster-monsterkan?" Tanya Gakupo balik yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepalanya Kaito. "Kalau tidak salah, dia kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar Len."

"Oh, terima kasih, Gakupo." Ucap Kaito sambil berlari keluar.

"Tunggu-" Sebelum Gakupo bisa selesai, Kaito sudah pergi.

"Ada apa Gakupo?" Tanya Len, barusan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tadi pagi, Momotaro mengirim surat ke semua kamar. Katanya akan diadakan pesta kue dan dia yang akan membuat kuenya." Ucap Gakupo.

"Oh," Ucap Len dengan santai.

"Hei, Kau memakai bajuku!" Ucap Gakupo, sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Bukan, ini baju yang dikasih oleh para bidadari, bukan bajumu." Jelas Len.

"Terserahlah, kamu mau ikut nggak? Sudah waktunya untuk pesta kue." Ajak Gakupo, "Semoga ada kue rasa terong."

"Kau tidak bisa dipisah dengan terongmu ya?" Tanya Len, Gakupo tidak menjawab.

Ratu Kedua, Ratu Ketiga, Aoki, SeeU, dan Meiko sedang berbincang di suatu ruangan. "Kamu bekerja sama dengan Gumi, Teto, dan Defoko kan?" Tanya Ratu Kedua, mata Ratu Kedua memperlihatkan kebenciannya Ratu Kedua.

"Maaf, Ratu Kedua. Saya memang bekerja sama dengan Gumi, Teto, dan Defoko tetapi saya sudah berubah." Ucap Meiko, Meiko menundukan kepalanya, takut akan tatapan Ratu Kedua.

"Berubah apa? Kamu membantu Gumi mencari racun untuk Ratu Pertama kan? Kamu sudah bisa dimusnahkan. Kenapa kita tidak memusnahkannya saja sekarang?" Tanya Ratu Ketiga, marah akan kelakuan Meiko.

"Iya, seharusnya kamu dimusnahkan." Ucap Ratu Kedua.

SeeU mencoba untuk menenangkan Ratu Ketiga. "Ratu Ketiga, tolong jangan marah."

"Kenapa memangnya?"Tanya Ratu Ketiga.

"Karena itu bukanlah tingkah laku yang benar. SeeU tahu, Ratu Ketiga marah ke Meiko. Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya SeeU.

Aoki melihat SeeU yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Ratunya. _'SeeU benar, aku harus melakukan hal yang sama walaupun itu menyakitkan.'_ Pikir Aoki. "SeeU benar, Meiko tidak boleh dimusnahkan."

"Tapi, bukankah Gumi dan yang lainnya sudah memusnahkan Momo?" Tanya Ratu Kedua dengan marah. Ratu Kedua melihat tatapan Aoki yang sedih lalu sadar akan perkataannya. "Maaf, Aoki." Ucap Ratu Kedua, menyesal akan perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ratu Kedua. Lagipula, Meiko tidak memusnahkannya dan tidak ada bukti bahwa Gumi, Teto, dan Defoko adalah ketiga bidadari yang memusnahkan Momo." Jelas Aoki.

Ratu Kedua ingin memprotes tetapi menahannya karena dia tahu bahwa Aoki masih sakit hati. "Baiiklah, katamu kamu sudah berubah, jelaskan." Ucap Ratu Kedua kepada Meiko

**A/N: Huuu…. Sampai sini dulu ok? Aku nulis di mobil dan itu membuatku sangat mual. Maaf semuanya, aku harus mengundur semuanya. Sampai Jumpa… .**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hai semuanya! Makasih udah nge-review ya, Rein Yuujiro dan LenZAFT. Ini dia, chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids.**

Ratu Kedua ingin memprotes tetapi menahannya karena dia tahu bahwa Aoki masih sakit hati. "Baiklah, katamu kamu sudah berubah, jelaskan." Ucap Ratu Kedua kepada Meiko

"Saat di Dunia Ingatan,

_*Flashback, Meiko's POV*_

_Aku berjalan ke samping sungai lalu mencuci mukaku. "Segar sekali." Ucapku dengan riang. Lalu, semuanya berubah menjadi putih awan yang lembut dan aku melihat Meiko (A/N: Meiko sedang melihat sebuah ilusi di seberang sungai. Salah satu ilusinya adalah dirinya sendiri.) yang sedang duduk dan Ratu Pertama yang sedang berdiri. Ratu Pertama terlihat lebih sehat daripada Ratu Pertama yang sekarang._

"_Kamu siapa?" Tanya Meiko ke Ratu Pertama._

"_Aku adalah Ratu Pertama." Ucap Ratu Pertama dengan lembut._

"_Ratu Pertama?" Tanya Meiko._

"_Iya, kamu baru saja sampai ke istanaku." Ucap Ratu Pertama._

"_Istana? Aku tidak melihat sebuah istana di sekitar sini." Ucap Meiko sambil melihat ke sekitarnya._

_Ratu Pertama menepuk kedua tangannya sekali lalu sebuah istana mulai terlihat oleh Meiko. Istana tersebut berada di depan Meiko. Meiko sangat terkagum dengan apa yang dia baru saja lihat. "Apakah kau melihatnya sekarang?" Tanya Ratu Pertama. Meiko hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan._

_Meiko langsung merasa sangat semangat, "Ayo, kita masuk! Bolehkan?" Tanya Meiko dengan semangat. Ratu Pertama mengangguk dan Meiko langsung lari ke dalam istana._

_Semuanya kembali seperti normal setelah itu. Aku kembali ke sungai tadi. "Aku ingat, saat itu aku adalah bidadari baru disana. Semuanya sangat baik, mereka menyambutku dengan hangat. Ratu Pertama melatihku sihir kekuatan." Ucapku saat meneteskan beberapa air mata. "Ratu Pertama, apakah engkau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri._

_*Flashback off, Normal POV*_

"Lalu, aku pergi mencari Kaito." Jelas Meiko. Meiko memohon kepada kedua ratu, "Aku mohon, maafkan lah diriku. Aku tidak ingin melawan Ratu Pertama lagi."

Ratu kedua memikirkan keputusannya lalu menatap Ratu Ketiga dan mengangguk. Ratu Ketiga mengerti maksudnya Ratu Kedua. "Angkatlah dirimu, Meiko." Perintah Ratu Kedua.

Meiko berdiri dan melihat ke depannya. Dia melihat kedua ratu tersenyum kepadanya. "Walaupun kamu sudah membantu Gumi mencari racun untuk Ratu Pertama tetapi racun itu tidak pernah sampai ke Ratu Pertama jadi kamu sama saja tidak bersalah." Ucap Ratu Kedua dengan girang. Mukanya Ratu Kedua tidak terlihat marah sama sekali.

"Iya, maaf kami sudah memarahimu." Ucap Ratu Kedua. Ratu Kedua juga sudah terlihat senang.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, lucu juga ya. Ratu Kedua dan Ratu Ketiga marah tanpa alasan." Ucap Aoki dengan girang. Semua bidadari di ruangan tertawa kecuali Yuzuki Yukari yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

SeeU melihat Yuzuki yang sedang memegang kue, "Yuzuki, Yuzuki dapat kue itu dari mana?" Tanya SeeU. SeeU juga tambah bingung karena Yuzuki sedang memakai baju santai (A/N: Baju yang di artworknya).

"Dari pesta kuenya Momotaro. Aku datang kesini untuk mengingati kalian." Jelas Yuzuki.

"Ah, SeeU lupa! SeeU juga belum memakai pakaian yang bagus." Ucap SeeU.

"Iya, aku juga lupa." Ucap Aoki.

"Oh iya, tadi pagi Momotaro mengirimkan undangan untuk ke pesta kuenya." Ucap Ratu Ketiga.

"Ratu Ketiga dan Ratu Kedua akan datang ke pestanya juga kan?" Tanya Aoki.

"Iya, tapi kalian pergi duluan saja." Ucap Ratu Kedua. "Meiko, kau juga siap-siap saja."

Meiko, Aoki, SeeU, dan Yuzuki pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Apakah Ratu Kedua dan Ratu Ketiga benar-benar akan datang?" Tanya SeeU dengan sedih.

"Aku tidak yakin." Jawab Aoki.

Ratu Kedua dan Ratu Ketiga duduk di sofa. "Apakah kita akan pergi ke pesta itu?" Tanya Ratu Ketiga.

"Aku tidak tahu, pekerjaan kita masih banyak." Jawab Ratu Kedua. Lalu, mereka mendengar sesuatu dari luar. Mereka berdua melihat asal suara tersebut lewat jendela. Mereka melihat semuanya sedang bersenang-senang. Ratu Ketiga menatap Ratu Kedua dengan tatapan yang melas. "Baiklah," Ucap Ratu Kedua.

Mereka berdua mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian biasa dan memakai sihir untuk menghilangkan sayapnya. Sihir tersebut adalah salah satu sihir yang paling gampang tetapi tidak sering dipakai karena sayap adalah salah satu kebanggaannya para bidadari.

Saat kedua ratu tersebut datang ke tempat pesta kuenya, semua orang dan bidadari berhenti. Mereka semua terkejut akan kedatangannya kedua ratu tersebut. "Ada apa? Aku tahu kalian kaget melihat aku dan Rin, tetapi tidak perlu sampai segitunya." Ucap Luka dengan santai dan itu membuat yang lain semakin kaget.

"Iya, Luka betul. Kalian santai saja." Ucap Rin.

Neru mendekati kedua ratunya itu, "Ratu Kedua, Ratu Ketiga, apakah kalian merasa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neru.

"Ratu? Lihatlah, kita tidak ada sayapnya. Panggil aku Rin. Kami baik-baik saja kok." Ucap Rin dengan riang.

"Iya, panggil aku Luka." Ucap Luka.

Luka dan Rin berjalan menuju meja yang berisi kue-kue. Yang lain membiarkan kedua ratu tersebut bertingkah laku sesukanya dan kembali bersenang-senang. "Momotaro!" Panggil Rin.

"Iya, ada apa Rin?" Tanya Momotaro.

"Aku mau kue jeruk." Jawab Rin.

Momotaro mengambil satu potong kue jeruk dan memberikannya kepada Rin. "Kalau Luka ingin kue yang mana?" Tanya Momotaro.

"Aku ingin yang warna ungu itu. Kasihan, baru satu potong yang terambil." Jawab Luka.

"Ini." Ucap Momotaro saat mengasih Luka satu potong kue warna ungu. "Hanya kamu dan Gakupo yang mengambil kue rasa terong itu." Ucap Momotaro dengan polos.

Muka Luka mulai memerah tetapi Luka tetap memakan kuenya. "Wow, Luka. Aku tidak bisa membedakan muka dan rambutmu." Ucap Rin lalu Ia tertawa. Luka sedikit ragu pertamanya tetapi akhirnya ikut tertawa dengan Rin dengan senang hati.

"Lihat mereka, Len." Ucap Gakupo, sedikit jauh dari Rin dan Luka. Len melihat ke arah yang Gakupo tunjuk. "Melihat mereka bersenang-senang sudah seperti melihat bidadari bersinar walaupun mereka tidak memakai sayapnya. Apa lagi sekarang bidadari yang lain tidak memakai seragam putihnya mereka."

"Tetapi, mereka terlihat seperti sedang menahan kesedihan sekaligus." Ucap Len.

"Iya, cahaya yang mereka hasilkan tidak maksimum." Ucap Gakupo.

"Hei, ambil kue lagi yuk." Ucap Kaito yang baru saja bergabung dengan kedua temannya. Kedua temannya setuju karena kuenya mereka juga sudah habis.

Ketika mereka sampai ke meja kue, Rin dan Luka sudah pergi untuk berbicara dengan bidadari yang lain dan itu membuat Len sedih. "Hei, ada apa denganmu Len?" Tanya Momotaro.

"Huh, ada apa?" Tanya Len.

"Dari tadi kamu sudah Momotaro panggil tetapi kamu tidak menyaut." Jawab Kaito. "Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kamu ingin berbicara dengan Rin?"

"Rin? Apakah Rin benar-benar saudara kembar Len yang menghilang itu?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Menghilang? Bukannya Ibu Ann bilang mati?" Tanya Kaito balik.

"Iya, tapi Lily bilang ke aku kalau saudara kembar Len menghilang." Jelas Gakupo.

"Saudara yang menghilang? Ceritanya mirip seperti aku." Ucap Momotaro dengan polos.

"Siapa saudaramu?" Tanya Len.

"Momo Momone, bidadari yang telah dimusnahkan itu." Jawab Momotaro, walaupun nadanya datar tetapi matanya menunjukan rasa sedihnya. "Jadi, jika kamu ingin memastikan bahwa itu adalah saudaramu, lakukanlah sekarang. Daripada kamu menyesal nantinya." Jelas Momotaro.

Len menyerap perkataan Momotaro sampai kering. 'Momotaro benar, aku harus memastikannya sekarang.' Ucap Len dalam hatinya. Len memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada Rin. Dia menepuk pundak Rin dua kali dengan pelan.

Rin memutar badannya dan melihat Len. "Oh, ada apa, Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Apakah kamu benar-benar saudara kembarku?" Tanya Len.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Rin balik.

"Menurutku?" Tanya Len.

"Iya, menurutmu, aku itu saudara kembarmu atau tidak?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalung yang kamu berikan itu sama seperti kalung yang diberikan ibuku kepada saudara kembarku." Jawab Len.

"Bisa saja aku mengambilnya." Ucap Rin untuk membuat Len bingung.

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama punya rambut pirang dan mata biru." Ucap Len.

"Lalu? SeeU juga mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata biru." Ucap Rin.

"Tapi umurku dan dia berbeda!" Teriak Len dengan kesal. "Sebelum aku pergi untuk mencari obat untuk Ratu Pertama kamu bilang aku itu adekmu tapi sekarang kamu menolaknya." Ucap Len.

"Aku tidak menolaknya, hanya memastikan bahwa kamu ingat aku." Ucap Rin. Len tetap memakai muka kesalnya, "Baiklah, jika kamu ingat permainan yang kita suka mainkan, maka kita adalah saudara kembar. Jika tidak maka itu hanyalah imajinasimu."

"Permainan yang suka kita mainkan?" Tanya Len kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengingat kembali permainan-permainan yang sering Ia lakukan. "Ah, aku ingat! Kita sering bermain dengan Road Roller kecil yang dibelikan Tante Lola, ya kan?" Tanya Len.

Rin tersenyum, "Iya." Setelah satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Rin, Len dan Rin memulai percakapan tentang masa lalunya.

Luka, karena tidak ingin mengganggu Rin dan Len, pergi untuk menemui Ring Suzune. Ring Suzune adalah salah satu bidadari yang dengan sihirnya, dapat mengetahui suatu kejadian hanya dengan melihat bekas-bekasnya. "Ring!" Panggil Luka.

Ring memutarkan badannya supaya bisa berhadapan dengan Luka, "Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Ring.

"Aku ingin kamu mencari tahu kejadian yang telah terjadi di kamar Ratu Pertama. Bawa Yuzuki bersamamu, jika Ratu Pertama memang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu maka kamu akan membutuhkan bidadari dengan sihir ketelitian." Perintah Luka.

Ring mengangguk dan pergi ke taman untuk mencari Yuzuki. Di taman, dia melihat Yuzuki sedang memakan kuenya dengan tenang di kursi taman. "Yuzuki!" Panggil Ring.

Yuzuki hanya menengok ke Ring sebentar lalu kembali memakani kuenya. Ring merasa sedikit kesal tetapi membiarkannya. Ring berjalan ke depan Yuzuki untuk menarik perhatiannya. Yuzuki hanya menatap ke mukanya Ring dengan muka yang polos. "Kita disuruh oleh Ratu Kedua untuk mencari tahu kejadian yang telah terjadi di kamar Ratu Pertama." Ucap Ring, mengulang kembali perkataan Ratu Kedua.

"Baiklah." Ucap Yuzuki. Dia meninggalkan kuenya di kursi taman dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar Ratu Pertama yang diikuti oleh Ring.

"Baiklah, jika Ratu Pertama benar-benar sudah pergi sebelum ketiga bidadari misterius itu datang maka kita harus mulai dari kasur Ratu Pertama." Ucap Ring, memakai bakatnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasur Ratu Pertama. "Ada yang telah duduk di pinggir kasur bagian ini. Bekas ini dihasilkan oleh tenaga yang besar."

"Tidak mungkin ini dilakukan oleh Ratu Pertama dalam kondisinya sekarang." Ucap Yuzuki.

"Jadi mungkin Momo terlempar ke sini oleh ketiga bidadari misterius." Ucap Ring.

"Tetapi," Yuzuki memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar Ratu Pertama, "Saat Aoki meninggalkan Momo, Momo berada di depan pintu bukan?" Tanya Yuzuki.

"Iya, mungkin Momo melawan ketiga bidadari tersebut." Ucap Ring. "Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, Tidak ada tanda perkelahian di sekitar sini."

"Ada," Ucap Yuzuki. "Walaupun tata barangnya tetap rapih tetapi itu bukan berarti tidak ada perkelahian disini. Tidak ada bidadari yang memasuki kamar ini setelah kejadian Momo berarti tidak ada yang membersihkannya juga. Lihat, karpet yang bagian sini ada lecetnya." Jelas Yuzuki sambil memegang bagian yang lecet.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan penelitian mereka sampai jam dua belas malam. Luka, masih dalam baju santainya, masuk ke dalam kamar Ratu Pertama dan melihat Yuzuki dan Ring tertidur di lantai. Luka berjalan mendekati kedua bidadari tersebut. Ring terbangun walaupun langkahnya Luka itu selembut kapas.

"Tidur saja di kasur Ratu Pertama, kalian memakai sihir kalian selama sembilan jam tanpa istirahat." Ucap Luka dengan lembut.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa kembali ke kamarku sendiri." Ucap Ring. Ring berdiri tegak, "Luka, kamu ingin aku menceritakan kejadiannya sekarang?" Tanya Ring.

"Tidak, datang saja ruang rapat besok pagi jam delapan."Jawab Luka. Ring mengangguk lalu pergi keluar. Luka mengangkat Yuzuki dan menaruhnya di atas kasur Ratu Pertama lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Bulan purnama menyinari kamar Ratu Pertama lewat jendela yang pintu untuk ke balkon yang tidak ditutup. Angin malam meniup korden-korden yang berada di dalam kamar Ratu Pertama. Lalu, sebuah bayangan yang tidak jelas bentuknya, masuk ke dalam kamar lewat balkon. Saat bayangan tersebut berhenti di atas kasur Ratu Pertama, bayangan tersebut membentuk menjadi sebuah burung seperti burung phoenix tetapi bewarna pelangi yang sangat cantik. Burung tersebut menjatuhkan sebuah surat gulung lalu pergi melewati balkon. Yuzuki tidak terbangun karena gerakan burung tersebut selembut angin yang masuk.

Pagi pun datang dan matahari menyinari kamar Ratu Pertama. Yuzuki membuka matanya dengan pelan. Dia kaget, bukan karena dia tidur di kasur Ratu Pertama melainkan karena ada surat gulung di sampingnya. Dia membuka surat tersebut dan menjadi lebih kaget karena yang mengirim surat tersebut adalah Ratu Pertama. Yuzuki langsung keluar dari kasur Ratu Pertama dan berlari menuju kamar Ratu Ketiga karena kamarnya lebih dekat dengan kamar Ratu Pertama daripada kamar Ratu Kedua.

"Ratu Ketiga!" Panggil Yuzuki saat membanting pintu kamar Ratu Ketiga.

Ratu Ketiga bingung dengan kelakuannya Yuzuki. "Ada apa, Yuzuki? Kenapa kamu terlihat lelah?" Tanya Ratu Ketiga.

Yuzuki, masih kesusahan bernafas karena telah berlari dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, memperlihatkan Ratu Ketiga surat yang Ia temukan. "Ini, aku menemukannya di kasur Ratu Pertama." Ucap Yuzuki.

"Apa itu? Surat? Surat dari siapa?" Tanya Ratu Ketiga.

"Ini surat dari Ratu Pertama." Jawab Yuzuki.

"Apa?" Tanya Ratu Ketiga, tidak percaya dengan jawaban Yuzuki. Ratu Ketiga langsung berlari ke samping Yuzuki dan membaca surat tersebut. "Kamu benar."

**A/N: Baiklah, selesai deh! Chapter pertamaku yang ada 2000 kata. Aku harus melawan keinginan untuk men-download lagu Hatsune Miku supaya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. Guest of Honour untuk chapter ini adalah Kagamine Rin!**

**Rin: Halo semuanya!  
>Aku: Rin!<br>Rin: Hei, aku sudah membaca naskahnya  
>Aku: Oh ya? Apakah kau menyukai ending nya?<br>Rin: Tidak, aku tidak suka ending nya sama sekali  
>Aku: Huh, tapi aku nggak bagus kalau mikirin ending<br>Rin: Ya, yang penting ada ending nya daripada sinetron  
>Aku: Iya, sampai penontonnya bosen, baru selesai.<br>Rin: Ya sudah lah, Review ya semuanya!  
>Aku: Oke!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Halo semuanya, maaf aku tidak up date selama lima bulan. Aku lagi ada perlu di ima bulan itu. Tetapi, sekarang aku sudah kembali dan semoga kalian masih ingin membaca ceritaku. Oh iya, aku numpang promosi ya, aku bikin cerita bahasa inggris, namanya 'Protecting and Being Protected'.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.<strong>

Ratu Kedua sedang membaca sebuah dokumen. Lalu, dia mendengar ketukan di pintunya. "Ratu Kedua, ini saya, Ring Suzune." Ucap Ring dari luar.

"Oh, aku tidak sadar kalau sudah jam delapan." Ucap Ratu Kedua sambil berjalan keluar. Dia membuka pintu dan melihat Ring Suzune dengan sebuah dokumen di tangannya.

"Aku sudah menulisnya tadi pagi." Ucap Ring sambil memperlihatkan dokumen tersebut. Ratu Kedua mengerti maksudnya Ring. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang rapat. Lalu, Ring membuka sebuah percakapan. "Kira-kira, masih ada sisa kue dari pesta kemarin tidak?" Tanya Ring.

"Tidak perlu sisa, minta saja ke Momotaro. Dia pasti akan dengan senang hati memanggang kue untukmu." Jawab Ratu Kedua. "Sejak pesta kemarin, Momotaro selalu dikelilingi oleh bidadari. Semuanya ingin belajar membuat kue dari Momotaro." Jelas Ratu Kedua.

"Momotaro benar-benar kakanya Momo." Ucap Ring. "Momo sangat meyukai manis. Mungkin karena itu, Momotaro jadi suka membuat kue."

"Iya, sayang Momo sudah," Ratu Kedua berhenti sebentar, "Tidak ada." Lanjut Ratu Kedua. "Momo adalah bidadari yang baik."

"Dia juga adil dan sabar. Pantas saja Ratu Pertama memilih dia." Ucap Ring. "Aku ingat saat dia pertama kali ke sini. Dia langsung menjadi temannya Aoki. Padahal, saat Aoki pertama kali ke sini, dia tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun."

"Aoki hanya dekat dengan Ratu Pertama dan Momo." Ucap Ratu Kedua dengan muka yang sedih.

"Aoki tidak dekat dengan Ratu Kedua karena Ratu Kedua jarang sekali bersosialisasi dengan bidadari selain Ratu Pertama dan Ratu Ketiga." Ucap Ring, bagaikan Ring telah membaca pikiran Ratu Kedua.

Ratu Kedua menatap Ring dengan muka yang kesal. "Jangan memakai sihirmu ke aku." Ucap Ratu Kedua.

"Tidak, aku tidak memakai sihirku. Tetapi, Ratu Kedua gampang sekali dibaca." Ucap Ring.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai ke ruang rapat. Di sana, mereka melihat Ratu Ketiga, Yuzuki, Aoki, dan SeeU. "Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Ratu Kedua. Kalau Ring tidak menjemputmu, kamu pasti akan datang jam sebelas." Ucap Ratu Ketiga.

Ratu Kedua mengabaikan komentar Ratu Ketiga, "Kenapa Yuzuki sedang tidur?" Tanya Ratu Kedua saat melihat Yuzuki sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Mungkin itu karena dia terlalu banyak memakai sihirnya. Dia memang gampang lelah." Jelas Ratu Ketiga.

"Kalau begitu, Ring, tolong jelaskan hasil penelitianmu." Perintah Ratu Kedua setelah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Baiklah, saat saya dan Yuzuki sedang berada di kamar Ratu Pertama, kami menemukan banyak tanda perkelahian yang menyusahkan kami dalam membedakan kejadian sebelum dan sesudah Ratu Pertama meninggalkan kamarnya. Akhirnya, saya dan Yuzuki membuat cerita yang belum tentu benar tetapi mendekati dengan kejadian-kejadian tersebut." Ring menjelaskan.

Ring memberi dokumen yang Ia pegang kepada Ratu Kedua. Ratu Kedua memakai sihirnya untuk menduplikasikannya supaya semua bidadari di ruangan ini mendapatkan dokumen tersebut. Dokumen tersebut telah ditulis dengan rapih oleh Ring. Ring tidak hanya menulis ceritanya saja. Dia telah menulis bukti dan perbedaan waktu antara kejadian satu dengan kejadian yang lain.

"Saya akan memulai dari saat hanya ada Ratu Pertama di kamarnya. Ratu Pertama sedang tertidur seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi, Ratu Pertama terbangun. Saya dan Yuzuki memilih terbangun karena saat kami sedang memerhatikan kasur Ratu Pertama, terlihat bekas sayap Ratu Pertama yang dengan cepat terbuka saat posisi Ratu Pertama sedang terlentang." Jelas Ring.

SeeU mengangkat salah satu tangannya, "Saat itu, Ratu Pertama sedang memakai baju tidur yang berwarna apa? SeeU ingin tahu." Tanya SeeU.

Semua bidadari kecuali Yuzuki, menatap SeeU dengan muka bingung. "SeeU, sayangku, mengapa kamu ingin mengetahui warna baju tidur yang sedang dipakai oleh Ratu Pertama saat itu?" Tanya Ratu Ketiga.

"Aku sedang menggambarkan kejadiannya." Ucap SeeU sambil memperlihatkan gambarannya. "Lihat, aku menggambar kamar Ratu Pertama dengan sempurna." SeeU menunjuk ke gambaran kamar Ratu Pertama.

"SeeU, bolehkah Ring menyelesaikan semua penjelasannya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Ratu Ketiga dengan lembut.

"Baiklah." Ucap SeeU dengan girang. Ratu Ketiga memberi SeeU sebuah senyuman lalu membolehkan Ring untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ratu Pertama turun dari kasurnya lalu terbang lewat balkon. Sepertinya dia sedang buru-buru pergi tetapi saya dan Yuzuki tidak dapat mengetahui penyebabnya. Sekitar pukul dua belas siang, ketiga bidadari misterius dan Aoki dan Momo masuk ke dalam kamar Ratu Pertama hampir bersamaan. Jadi, ketiga bidadari misterius tersebut jujur saat mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak tahu keberadaan Ratu Pertama." Ring erhenti sejenak. "Aoki berjalan keluar. Momo dan ketiga bidadari tersebut tetap berada di tempatnya, mungkin sedang berbicara. Momo menyerang ketiga bidadari tersebut tetapi gagal lalu dia terlempar ke kasur Ratu Pertama. Salah satu dari bidadari misterius tersebut memakai sihir yang merekatkan kaki Momo ke salah satu kaki kasur. Momo menyerang ketiga bidadari misterius tersubut dengan sihir jarak jauhnya. Tetapi, karena Momo tidak bagus sama sekali dalam memakai sihir jarak jauh, serangannya hanya membuat lecet. Salah satu dari ketiga bidadari misterius tersebut menyerang Momo dengan sihir yang kuat. Momo memakai sihir pelindungnya dan dia berhasil melindungi dirinya dari sihir tersebut. Sayangnya, Momo tidak menyadari akan keberadaan salah satu dari ketiga bidadari misterius di belakangnya. Momo telah dimusnahkan. Ketiga bidadari misterius tersebut keluar lewat balkon." Ring berhenti untuk minum.

"Di dokumen ini, kamu mengatakan bahwa ada yang masuk ke kamar Ratu Pertama sebelum Aoki, saya, Ratu Ketiga, dan Gakupo masuk." Ucap Ratu Kedua.

"Iya, karena ada bekas jejak tipis yang tidak mungkin dibuat oleh bidadari. Bidadari akan meninggalkan jejak yang lembut tetapi jejak tersebut sangat kasar walaupun jejak tersebut sangat tipis. Jejak tersebut hanya dapat dibuat oleh manusia."

"Siapa yang paling mendekati jejak tersebut?" Tanya Ratu Ketiga dengan muka yang serius.

"Kaito, Kaito Shion." Jawab Ring.

"Bagaiamana Kaito bisa masuk ke kamar Ratu Pertama? Bukankah dia sedang berada di Dunia Ingatan saat itu?" Ratu Pertama bertanya.

"Iya, berada di dua tempat sekaligus adalah hal yang mustahil untuk manusia. Tetapi, sihir Defoko adalah sihir tiruan. Defoko dapat meniru sihir bidadari lain tanpa masalah dan membuat manusia palsu adalah hal yang gampang baginya." Jelas Ring.

SeeU mendengar suara-suara dari dapur, "Ratu Ketiga, SeeU mendengar suara-suara yang, menurut SeeU, adalah bisikan yang negatif dari dapur." Ucap SeeU dengan muka cemas.

Ratu Ketiga ikut merasa cemas karena pendengaran SeeU melebihi pendengaran semua binatang dan SeeU tidak memakai kata 'negatif' untuk mendeskripsikan buruk. Ratu Ketiga memerintah SeeU dan Aoki untuk mencari tahuinya, "SeeU, Aoki, kalian pergi ke dapur dan lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Perintah Ratu Ketiga.

"Baiklah," Ucap Keduanya secara bersamaan.

**A/N: Seribu kata, seperti biasa. Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan ke Guest of Honour di chapter ini, SeeU!**

**SeeU: Hore, aku jadi Guest of Honour!  
>Aku: Jadi SeeU, kekuatan spesialmu adalah lewat pendengaran, kamu bisa mendengar semua suara, gerakan, dan keadaan.<br>SeeU: Wah, bagaimana caranya aku tidur.  
>Aku: Kamu kan seperti kucing. Tetap saja tidur jika sudah waktunya dan tak peduli jika di uar itu sangat ramai.<br>SeeU: Iya juga ya. Oh iya, hubungan Ratu Ketiga dengan Penggantinya apa?  
>Aku: Eh?<br>SeeU: Iya, kan Ratu Kedua dengan Penggantinya itu, Ratu Kedua sangat peduli ke Aoki tetapi Aoki hanya menganggapnya sebagai senior biasa. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ratu Ketiga dan Penggantinya? Aku tidak mungkin bisa memerankan sebagai Pengganti Ratu Ketiga jika aku tidak mengerti hubungannya dengan yang lain.  
>Aku: Baiklah, kamu telah menghabiskan banyak tempat, waktunya untuk menyelesaikan percakapan ini. Sampai jumpa semuanya,<br>SeeU: Huh, Review ya semuanya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Belum ada review satu pun. Tetapi, tidak apa-apa! Cerita ini aku bikin bukan hanya sekedar untuk di review, melainkan untuk dibaca oleh semuanya. Melihat hits nya naik saja saya sudah puas. Semoga kalian semua akan tetap membaca ceritaku.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.<strong>

"Bolehkah saya melanjutkan penjelasan saya?" Ring bertanya setelah Aoki dan SeeU telah pergi. Ratu Kedua dan Ratu Ketiga menganggukan kepala mereka untuk mengtakan 'iya'.

"Tadi saya sudah mengatakan bahwa jejak tersebut adalah milik Kaito Shion. Tetapi, secara bersamaan, jejak tersebut bukan milik Kaito Shion. Bagaikan Kaito Shion tersebut hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Hanya ada satu bidadari yang dapat membuat kenangan menjadi nyata dan bidadari tersebut adalah Ratu Pertama."

"Jadi, apakah Ratu Pertama sedang mencoba untuk mengasih kita sebuah pesan atau apakah Ratu Pertama hanya mengenang Kaito Shion?" Ratu Ketiga bertanya.

"Saya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu karena gerak-gerik kenangan tersebut sangatlah membingungkan. Sepertinya kenangan tersebut sedang mencari sesuatu. Tetapi, kenangan tersebut menghilang saat Ratu Kedua, Ratu Ketiga, Aoki, dan Gakupo masuk."

"Hanya itu yang dapat saya jelaskan karena sudah tidak ada bukti-bukti lain." Ucap Ring untuk menutup penjelasannya lalu duduk di salah satu sofanya.

Ratu Ketiga berdiri dengan surat dari Ratu Pertama, "Baiklah, sekarang adalah giliranku untuk berbicara." Ratu Ketiga memperlihatkan surat tersebut. "Lihat ini! Ini adalah surat dari Ratu Pertama!" Ucap Ratu Ketiga dengan semangat tetapi dia tidak mendapatkan respon yang Ia inginkan. Ratu Kedua tetap memakai muka tenangnya, Ring tidak berekspresi, dan Aoki tetap tidur. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian tidak kaget?"

Ratu Kedua menghela nafasnya, "Karena kamu seharusnya melanjutkan penjelasanmu. Jika isi surat tersebut adalah permintaan tolong, haruskah kita bersemangat untuk itu?"

Ring mengangguk, "Iya, kita tidak boleh terlalu bersemangat karena di masalah seperti ini, kita akan menemukan banyak berita yang dapat mengejutkan kita."

Semangat Ratu Ketiga langsung hilang, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan terlalu bersemangat lagi." Ratu Ketiga menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Ini pasti dari Ratu Pertama. Karena, cara menulis huruf-huruf di surat ini sama seperti cara menulisnya Ratu Pertama. Lihat, semua tulisannya berantakan." Ratu Ketiga memperlihatkan surat tersebut.

Memang benar, tulisan di surat tersebut sangatlah berantakan. "Baiklah, ini adalah tulisan Ratu Pertama." Ucap Ratu Kedua setelah melihat beberapa ciri khas menulisnya Ratu Pertama di surat tersebut. "Tetapi," Ring dan Ratu Ketiga menunggu Ratu Kedua menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kita dapat mengetahui isi surat ini jika tulisannya berantakan?" Ratu Ketiga hanya diam saja dengan muka kebingungan karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya seperti robot yang rusak. Saat menerima surat tersebut dari Yuzuki, Ratu Ketiga menjadi terlalu bersemangat dan hanya memastikan bahwa surat tersebut adalah dari Ratu Pertama. Sedangkan Ring hanya tertawa setelah melihat tingkah laku Ratu Ketiga. "Ring, kamu akan menulis kembali surat ini bersamaku. Ratu Ketiga, lihatlah keadaan SeeU dan Aoki."

Ratu Ketiga melihat Ratu Kedua dan Ring sedang mencoba untuk menulis surat tersebut kembali dengan serius. Ratu Ketiga keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan pergi menuju dapur. Ratu Ketiga melihat SeeU sedang duduk di sebelah pintu dapur sambil memegang sebuah monitor tipis yang besarnya sekamus bahasa. Ratu Ketiga berjalan mendekati SeeU. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, SeeU?"

SeeU sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara Ratu Ketiga di sebelahnya. "Oh, Ratu Ketiga. SeeU sedang melihat sebuah kejadian di dapur. Aoki telah memakai sihirnya untuk menjadi kecil. Aoki memakai sepasang contact lens yang dapat merekam semuanya yang Aoki lihat. Rekaman tersebut akan langsung dilihatkan ke layar yang sedang SeeU pegang."

Ratu Ketiga duduk di sebelah SeeU dan ikut menonton kejadian yang sedang terjadi di dapur. Mereka berdua melihat Len dan Neru sedang bertengkar. "Mengapa kamu selalu mengikutiku?" Teriak Neru.

"Kenapa kamu tidak tertarik denganku?" Tanya Len dengan nada yang kesal.

"Memang semua bidadari yang ada di sini harus tertarik denganmu?"

"Iya! Itu sudah menjadi hukum wajib."

"Bagaimana dengan Ketiga Ratu?"

"Uh, Ratu Ketiga adalah kakakku. Gakupo sangat menyukai Ratu Kedua jadi aku tidak ingin mengambil Ratu Kedua darinya. Ratu Pertama sepertinya adalah perempuan yang disukai Kaito."

"Alasan-alasan yang lemah."

"Hei! Itu semua adalah fakta."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kamu tidak tertarik denganku?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya,"

"Pertanyaanku hanya membutuhkan iya atau tidak."

"Kamu pintar juga."

"Iya, aku pintar dan tampan. Setiap perempuan atau bidadari, selain Ketiga Ratu Bidadari dan beberapa bidadari lain yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi, selalu menjerit atau blushing kalau aku menyapanya. Mereka semua akan menjadi sangat senang. Tetapi, kenapa saat aku menyapamu, kamu tetap sms-an saja? Memang kamu tidak senang dengan keberadaanku di sini?"

"Kata siapa aku tidak senang? Ups!" Neru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sayapnya yang tadinya tertutup menjadi terbuka karena kaget. Hp nya dibiarkan terjatuh ke karpet yang lembut.

Len juga ikut kaget. _Apa katanya? Tunggu, aku harus mengulang percakapan tadi. Dia bilang bahwa dia senang dengan keberadaanku, _Len langsung tersenyum licik. Dia telah memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk menghancurkan dinding yang menutupi perasaan-perasaan Sang Tsundere. "Kau menyukaiku." Ucap Len dengan santai.

Muka Neru menjadi lebih merah tetapi dia sudah menggantikan ekspresi kaget dengan ekspresi marahnya. "Terus kenapa?" Tanya Neru dengan kesal.

"Mungkin aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama." Ucap Len dengan nada yang dapat semua wanita terhanyut kedalamnya "Mari, kita pergi bersama. Kita akan hidup dengan bahagia selama-lamanya." Neru menjadi sangat kesal. Neru mengambil hp nya dan memberi Len sebuah tatapan yang dingin sebelum meninggalkannya. Len hanya tetap berdiri di tempatnya. "Perempuan yang aneh." Ucap Len dengan polos. Len mendengar seseorang tertawa dari luar. Saat dia berjalan keluar, dia melihat SeeU sedang menatapnya dengan polos dan Ratu Ketiga sedang tertawa seperti dia belum pernah tertawa sebelumnya. "Kakak?"

Ratu Ketiga sadar akan keberadaan adiknya, dia berhenti tawaannya. Ratu Ketiga tersenyum dengan lembut kepada adiknya, "Halo, Len." Ucapnya sebelum melanjutkan tawaannya.

Len menatap ke SeeU. Sepertinya, SeeU juga sebingung Len jadi Len tidak memberinya sebuah pertanyaan. SeeU sadar akan sesuatu, "Dimana Aoki?"

"Aoki? Aku tidak melihatnya di dalam dapur." Ucap Len. Tidak lama setelah Len berbicara, Aoki keluar. Karena Aoki masih seratus lima puluh lima mili meter, Len mengira bahwa Aoki hanyalah sebuah serangga dan memukul Aoki ke dinding. "Aku paling benci dengan serangga." Ucap Len.

SeeU dan Ratu Ketiga menarik nafas dengan cepat karena kaget akan kelakuan Len yang sangat tidak sopan. "Len! Kamu sangat tidak sopan!" Ucap Ratu Ketiga dengan marah. Mukanya sangat merah karena setelah tertawa sangat lama dia langsung marah.

"Kenapa emangnya- Ouch!" Len kesakitan karena dia merasa ada yang menggigit tangannya. Len melepaskan tangannya.

Aoki kembali ke ukurannya yang semula, "Tuan Len, aku hanya berukuran seratus lima puluh lima mili meter. Terlalu besar untuk menjadi sebuah serangga." Ucap Aoki sambil membersihkan dirinya dari debu. "Apakah standar kepintaran di bumi memang rendah atau Tuan Len hanya menyombongkan diri di depan Kak Neru?"

"Untuk apa aku menyombongkan diri di depan Neru?" Tanya Len dengan malu.

Ratu Ketiga melingkari tangannya di bahu adiknya. "Akhirnya, adikku mempunyai seseorang yang dapat Ia benar-benar cintai." Ucap Ratu Ketiga.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada Neru. Dia orangnya pemarah. Lagian, tidak akan ada gunanya jika aku suka sama bidadari. Aku akan kembali ke bumi setelah ini semua selesai bersamamu, Kak." Ucap Len sambil menatap kepada kakaknya. Ratu Ketiga terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Aoki dan SeeU menatap ke lantai dengan ekspresi sedih. "Ada apa? Ratu Ketiga ikut aku kembali ke bumi, kan? Rin Kagamine, kakakku, akan kembali ke bumi dan hidup bersamaku lagi, kan?" Tanya Len, sedikit panik.

Ratu Ketiga menghela nafasnya. "Len, aku sudah mati di bumi." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak Len. "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke bumi dan hidup bersamamu lagi, maaf."

Len tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ratu Ketiga. "Tidak, kamu tidak mati. Lily sudah bilang kepada Gakupo bahwa kamu telah menghilang, bukan mati." Mata Len menunjukan kesedihan.

Ratu Ketiga duduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Dia menepuk lantai sebelahnya, "Duduk, akan kuceritakan semuanya." Ratu Ketiga menatap ke Aoki dan SeeU, "Kalian boleh pergi." Keduanya mengangguk lalu pergi, meninggalkan Kagamine kembar berduaan.

**A/N: Sudah deh, chapter selanjutnya akan membongkar masa lalu Rin. Karena di chapter selanjutnya akan mengandung banyak Kagamine nya, maka mari kita persilahkan, Len Kagamine sebagai Guest of Honor!**

**Len: Halo  
>Aku: Len, kamu sepertinya karakter Vocaloid yang paling banyak wataknya. Kamu bisa jadi sopan, keren, sombong, paling dikucilkan, paling dilupakan, paling tidak dipedulikan,<br>Len: Hei, jangan berlebihan, semuanyakan tergantung authornya.  
>Aku: Baiklah, baiklah, kamu dicerita ini akan menjadi play boy sombong yang sangat peduli kepada kakak dan temannya.<br>Len: Aku mengerti, jadi aku akan banyak mengatakan hal yang saling berbalikan jika orangnya berbeda.  
>Aku: Bukan seperti itu, Len. Aku akan memanggil kakakmu jika di chapter selanjutnya kamu tidak berperan dengan benar. Oke, kita selesaikan saja percakapannya di sini, sampai jumpa semuanya.<br>Len: Kamu yang jadi author tapi kenapa aku yang disalahin?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ah, aku sangat senang, 100 hits dalam 3 hari. Memang tidak begitu banyak sih. Tetapi, melihat orang-orang membaca ceritaku sudah membuatku sangat senang. Baiklah, mari kita mulai ceritanya.  
>Dicaimer: I do not own any character from this story.<strong>

Ratu Ketiga dan Len Kagamine duduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Len menunggu kakaknya berbicara. "Sebelum aku dan Ratu Kedua datang, Ratu Pertama hanya dipanggil Ratu. Ratu adalah bidadari pertama yang diciptakan dan juga satu-satunya bidadari yang diciptakan sebelum bumi diciptakan. Saat itu, Ratu adalah bidadari yang paling sempurna. Ratu mengawasi semua manusia dengan sepenuh hatinya." Ratu Ketiga berhenti sebentar.

"Kak, aku tidak ingin mengetahui tentang Ratu Pertama. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui mengapa kakak tidak dapat kembali ke bumi bersamaku." Ucap Len.

"Sabarlah, informasi tentang Ratu Pertama juga penting supaya kamu tidak kebingungan nantinya." Ucap Ratu Ketiga dengan lembut. "Ratu Pertama tetap membantu para manusia walaupun mereka telah banyak melakukan kesalahan. Satu persatu, bidadari diciptakan untuk membantu Ratu. Setelah Perang Dunia Kedua selesai, Ratu jatuh sakit, tetapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat serius karena Ratu langsung sembuh setelah itu. Ratu sadar bahwa jika kaum manusia tetap berkembang biak dengan cepat tanpa henti, dia akan memerlukan bantuan. Ratu sebenarnya akan memilih salah satu bidadari. Tetapi, mereka semua sudah mempunyai bakat spesial mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya, Ratu memutuskan untuk memilih manusia karena, walaupun manusia banyak melakukan kesalahan, tidak ada yang dapat mengetahui isi hati manusia lebih baik dari pada manusia itu sendiri. Ratu menentukan dua perempuan yang akan menjadi Ratu sepertinya dan tiga perempuan yang akan menjadi penggantinya."

Sementara itu, Neru sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan kesal. "Len bodoh, dia pasti hanya berbohong kepadaku." Neru masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu dia berdiri di depan cermin yang besarnya melebihi dia sendiri. Dia melihat dirinya di depan cermin. "Lihat aku, rambutku tidak sebagus rambut bidadari-bidadari yang lain, aku gampang marah, dan suaraku juga bukan suara asliku." Neru terlihat seperti dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. "Aku tidak mempunyai suara. Sayapku juga tidak pernah tumbuh, tidak seperti Haku yang sayapnya langsung tumbuh di hari pertamanya sebagai bidadari kesehatan. Seharusnya aku dimusnahkan saja." Mata Neru terlihat seperti sudah tidak mempunyai semangat. Neru menundukan kepalanya, "Ratu Pertama, dimana keberadaanmu sekarang?"

Neru melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Sudah waktunya untuk membersihkan kamar para manusia. Neru berjalan menuju daerah kamar para lelaki. Dia melihat beberapa bidadari lain yang sudah mulai dengan pekerjaannya lalu pergi ke salah satu kamar untuk membersihkannya. "Permisi, saya adalah Neru, bidadari pembersih, saya datang untuk membersihkan kamar anda." Ucap Neru setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Neru telah turun dari bidadari penjaga Ratu Pertama menjadi bidadari pembersih.

Neru melihat Taya dan Mikuo sedang duduk di kasurnya masing-masing. Kelihatannya seperti mereka sedang di tengah-tengah sebuah percakapan. Neru melihat bagian Taya yang bersih dan bagian Mikuo yang kotor dan penuh dengan senjata. "Bolehkah saya membersihkan kamar ini?" Tanya Neru sesopan mungkin. Dia tidak ingin menodai nama baik bidadari dengan ketidak sopanannya lagi.

Taya berdiri, memberikan Neru sebuah senyman, "Iya, terima kasih." Ucap Taya. Taya menatap ke Mikuo, "Mikuo, mari kita keluar supaya Neru tidak repot saat membersihkan kamar kita." Mikuo tidak bergerak. "Mikuo, ayolah."

"Tidak apa-apa jika Mikuo tidak ingin keluar. Aku tidak akan kesusahan dengan keberadaannya." Ucap Neru. Taya memberinya sebuah senyuman lalu pergi keluar. Neru mulai membersihkan kamar Taya dan Mikuo. Tanpa diketahuinya, Mikuo sedang memperhatikan setiap gerakannya sambil membersihkan senjatanya.

Kembali ke Ratu Ketiga dan Len, Ratu Ketiga melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Seharusnya, ibu kita hanya mengandung satu anak, anak itu adalah aku. Tetapi, beda dengan keputusan Ratu, ibu kita mengandungi dua anak yang kembar."

"Mengapa?"

"Ibu kita akan sedih jika satu-satunya anak kandung yang Ia punyai meninggal atau menghilang saat anaknya berumur empat tahun."

"Tetapi, banyak juga ibu yang seperti itu."

"Iya, tapi anaknya tidak terpaksa untuk pergi. Memang sudah seharusnya mereka meninggal, itu adalah takdir mereka. Tetapi aku dipilih, bukan takdir." Ratu Ketiga terlihat sedikit sedih tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Di malam hari, setelah kita selesai merayakan ulang tahun kita, Ratu datang kepadaku saat aku sedang sendiri di kamar. Ratu sedang menyamar menjadi anak perempuan yang berumur enam tahun. Dia mengatakan bahwa sudah waktunya untuk pergi dari bumi. Aku menolak, aku bilang bahwa aku senang di bumi bersama keluargaku. Ratu berjalan mendekatiku, dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ratunya para bidadari. Ratu juga menanyakan apakah aku ingin menjadi bidadari atau tidak. Aku merasa sangat takut tetapi aku juga tidak mengusirnya. Aku merasa aman dengan keberadaan Ratu, seperti aku sedang berada dipelukan ibu. Tetapi, walaupun aku merasa aman, aku tetap menolaknya. Saat Ratu sudah berada tepat di depanku, dia mengajakku pergi bersamanya. Aku ingin menolaknya tetapi Ratu telah memelukku dengan erat sambil mengatakan tolonglah berkali-kali sebelum mengatakan bahwa Ratu membutuhkan bantuanku. Akhirnya, aku setuju. Ratu menjadi sangat senang, dia memberiku sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah. Ratu menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di danau dekat ladang rumput yang sering kau kunjungi, Len. Ratu bilang bahwa aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini besok. Aku tahu bahwa yang dia maksud adalah kematianku. Walaupun aku hanya anak perempuan yang baru saja berumur empat tahun, aku sudah mengerti semua itu. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu bahwa itu akan sangat menyakiti hatiku." Ratu Ketiga menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah, Kakak tidak perlu melanjutkannya jika itu terlalu menyakitkan." Ucap Len.

Ratu Ketiga menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku hampir selesai." Ratu Ketiga mengangkat kepalanya, "Besoknya, aku datang ke danau tersebut. Aku melihat Ratu sedang menungguku dengan sabar. Ratu menyadari keberadaanku, dia memelukku, dia bilang bahwa dia sangat senang karena aku telah datang. Anehnya, aku juga merasa sangat senang. Tetapi, kesenangan tersebut langsung hilang saat aku melihat muka Ratu yang telah menjadi serius. Dia menanyakan kepadaku apakah aku benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanku dan apakah aku siap untuk meninggalkan semuanya yang kusayangi. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku menjawab iya dan disaat itu juga, nyawaku meninggalkan badannya. Aku melihat badan yang telah tak bernyawa itu terjatuh kedalam danau. Aku tidak menyesali apapun saat itu. Tetapi, aku langsung berubah pikiran setelah melihat ibu berlari ke arah badanku yang telah tak bernyawa itu. Rasanya seperti hatiku sedang dirobek saat melihat ibuku menangis karena kematianku. Aku meminta kepada Ratu untuk dikembalikan kembali tetapi Ratu mengatakan bahwa nyawa yang telah jauh meninggalkan badannya tidak dapat kembali." Mata Ratu Ketiga terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Len merasa sangat marah kepada Ratu Pertama, "Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak biarkan saja Ratu Pertama mati? Tidak apa-apa jika dunia ini akan hancur, dunia ini juga sudah hancur sebelum dia sakit pula. Untuk apa Kakak tetap memedulikan keadaannya setelah apa yang dia telah lakukan kepada kakak?" Tanya Len dengan nada tinggi.

"Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku tetap memedulikan keadaan Ratu Pertama tetapi yang paling utama adalah karena Ratu Pertama telah mengembalikan kalung ini kepadaku. Saat aku sudah berada di istana bidadari, aku tidak mau makan dan minum; aku bahkan tidak keluar dari kamarku. Setelah ibu melempar kalungku ini ke danau, Ratu Pertama turun ke bumi dan mencari kalung itu sendiri dan tanpa sihir. Tiga hari kemudian, dia kembali ke istana bidadari dengan kalungku dan langsung memberikannya kepadaku. Aku sangat kaget dengan perbuatan Ratu. Aku menangis dipelukannya dan mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku. Ratu menenangkan hatiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku bisa melihat keadaan keluargaku kapanpun. Ratu juga mengatakan bahwa aku bisa menganggap semuanya disini sebagai saudara. Aku mengangguk lalu aku mulai makan, minum, dan mengerjakan tugasku sebagai Ratu Ketiga." Jelas Ratu Ketiga.

"Oh, baiklah." Ucap Len. Dia merasa lebih tenang setelah mendengar perbuatan Ratu Pertama yang sangat menyentuh hati kakaknya. Mereka berdua diam sebentar. "Kalau Kakak adalah Ratu Ketiga, berarti Ratu Kedua sudah datang."

"Iya, tetapi aku baru mengenalnya dua minggu setelah aku sampai di istana bidadari."

"Bagaimana Ratu Pertama dapat mengajak Ratu Kedua ke sini?"

"Kalau tidak salah, saat itu Ratu Kedua berumur sepuluh tahun. Dia tidak menyukai perempuan yang lain karena mereka hanya menyukai harta Ratu Kedua. Aku tidak tahu pastinya tetapi Ratu Kedua menyesali keputusannya kesini karena ternyata salah satu temannya benar-benar suka berteman dengannya bukan hanya karena harta Ratu Kedua tetapi orang tersebut baru mengatakannya beberapa menit sebelum Ratu Pertama menjemputnya. Tetapi, aku juga belum pernah mendengar penjelasannya langsung dari Ratu Kedua." Jelas Ratu Ketiga sambil memegang dagunya.

"Jadi, Kakak dan Ratu Kedua seperti ditipu sama Ratu Pertama?" Tanya Len untuk memastikan pernyataannya.

"Tidak, Ratu Pertama tidak menipu siapapun melainkan dia telah memberi kita satu pelajaran yang memang penting untukku dan Ratu Kedua. Bahwa semua keputusan pasti ada akibat positif dan negatif. Aku menyesal karena telah meninggali ibu tetapi aku juga senang karena aku bisa membantu miliaran manusia. Walaupun aku adalah seorang bidadari, Ratu Ketiga, aku tidak dapat mengembalikan waktu ke saat aku pertama kali bertemu Ratu Pertama. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada ibu."

Ratu Ketiga menghadap ke atas dengan mata yang telah tertutup. "Terkadang, aku bingung. Mengapa aku setuju dengan Ratu Pertama?" Tanyanya. "Saat itu, dia adalah orang asing. Apakah aku telah melupakan sesuatu?"

Len langsung menyadari sesuatu, "Kata kakak, walaupun kakak adalah Ratu Ketiga, kakak tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu. Kalau begitu, apakah ada yang dapat melakukannya?" Tanya Len.

"Iya. Tetapi, tidak segampang itu. Supaya tidak ada yang akan menciptakan kekacauan lewat waktu, ada suatu organisasi yang mengaturnya. Semua anggota organisasi tersebut tidaklah sembarangan. Mereka adalah Sepuluh Penguasa. Pastinya Ratu Pertama adalah salah satu dari organisasi tersebut." Jelas Ratu Ketiga.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menemukan Ratu Pertama supaya kita dapat mengembalikan waktu." Mata Len menunjukan semangat yang tidak dapat dipadamkan dengan gampang.

Ratu Ketiga tersenyum, "Baiklah."

**A/N: Sudah deh, sepertinya diriku telah memasukan terlalu banyak kata di dalam satu paragraf. Hm, ya sudahlah. Guest of Honour di chapter ini adalah… Mikuo!**

**Mikuo: yo!  
>Aku: Hm, Mikuo sang pembunuh!<br>Mikuo: Jangan kasih spoiler dong!  
>Aku: Tapi, kau sang pembunuh!<br>Mikuo: Lagian, itu juga masih agak lama, sabarlah.  
>Aku: Huuu, aku kesel banget sama kamu.<br>Mikuo: Siapa yang bikin naskah?  
>Aku: Nggak seru ngobrol sama Mikuo.<br>Mikuo: Terserah deh!**


End file.
